One Last Wish
by Purpledino25
Summary: Years ago, a lonely eight year old girl lost her fairies after a horrible misunderstanding. Now, bitter and angry, she's back, and ready to seek revenge on her old godparents for abandoning her and moving on to a new godchild, who just happens to be Timmy Turner. Now it's up to Timmy and Lexi to stop her from causing more destruction than thought possible. *Rated T for now.*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here it is – the first chapter of _One Last Wish. _I'm not going to copy and paste the prologue (which is over two years old, wow!) here, but it would be very helpful to read it if you want to get a good understanding of this story, so I suggest that before starting this chapter, you head over to my profile and read that (it's very short, don't worry!). I hope this story lives up to any expectations!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 1

The sun was shining, the sky was a clear blue, and the birds were chirping. It was the type of day that was perfect for taking a walk, getting some ice cream…

Or wreaking havoc.

"Out of the way, coming through!" Eleven-year-old Timmy Turner shouted at two passerby, who both jumped out of the way just as he flew by on his skateboard. They were about to continue on their way when another scream of, "Look out!" pierced their ears, and they watched as a girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes zipped past them.

Lexi Sanders, the best friend of Timmy, was soon directly to his left, and gaining speed. "Hey, no fair, yours is newer than mine!" he complained as she took the lead, leaving him behind to listen to the wheels of his skateboard creak.

"Not my problem, Turner!" Lexi yelled back, shooting around a corner and passing the large oak tree that they had deemed the finish line. Content, she hopped off of her board and waited for Timmy to appear.

He finally did, frowning as he grabbed his board. "This thing is a piece of junk," he told Lexi, shaking his head at it in disgust. "If I had a board as new as yours, you would have been dead meat."

Lexi rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it'll come true. But probably not."

Glaring once more at his board, Timmy set it back on the ground, only to groan as one of the wheels fell off. "Stupid thing," he muttered, picking up the wheel and the board and chucking both into a nearby bush. "I'll have to wish for a new one when we get back." It was only then that he realized that his best friend wasn't paying attention. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him, but rather, something over his shoulder. "Lexi?"

She didn't reply, and he whirled around to see what was so interesting. "What are you looking at?" he asked, confused. "There's nothing there."

"I just saw this weird shadow," she explained, shaking her head.

Timmy gave her a strange look. Obviously she had been going a little too fast on her skateboard, and had jogged something loose up in her brain. "You're crazy," he told her, grabbing her wrist and half-leading, half-dragging her in the other direction. "Come on, let's go to the ice cream stand."

Lexi stumbled along behind him, still glancing behind her. The shape of that shadow – hunched over, dark even in the bright daylight – still lingered in her mind.

They reached the ice cream stand, and Timmy pulled some money out of his pocket, prompting Lexi to do the same. They ordered – triple chocolate fudge for Timmy, and plain vanilla for Lexi, whose stomach was still a bit woozy from skateboarding so fast – and took a seat on a nearby bench to eat.

It only took Timmy a few minutes to realize how little Lexi was talking. "What's wrong, Lex?" he asked, both concerned and annoyed. "You're not acting like yourself."

Shaking her head, she sighed and licked at her ice cream cone before replying, "Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about that shadow. It didn't look right to me…it looked like the shadow of a person, but it was too dark, and too small. Shadows are usually tall and stretched out, you know?"

The stupid shadow again. Timmy looked around, even going so far as to nearly strain his neck to see behind them. "No creepy shadows here. Stop worrying. You're probably just still freaked out from almost getting your magic sucked out of you." He lowered his voice on the last part, as people were all around, enjoying the nice day, and this wasn't something that could be shared with the public.

Lexi shook her head, uncertain. "I don't think so. That was practically months ago, and I haven't had a nightmare from it for weeks. It's weird. I can deal with anti fairies and pixies with no problem, but I'm scared of one stupid shadow?"

That was exactly what Timmy had been thinking, but he knew better than to say so. Slightly spooked himself now, he stood up, tossing the remains of his ice cream cone in the nearby trashcan. "Maybe we should go back to my house."

Lexi jumped up as well. "Good idea," she agreed, picking up her skateboard. "Anyway, you have to wish for a new skateboard. I'm tired of beating you so easily."

"That's the Lexi I know," Timmy laughed. "Come on, I bet you can't beat me on foot!"

"You're on!" With that, the two kids took off, dodging dog walkers and kids on tricycles as they raced towards the entrance of the park, the shadow forgotten.

It was a good thing that they left when they did, however, because if they hadn't, they would have had an excellent view of a certain short, bitter woman, causing a hunched over, wicked looking shadow as she peered around from behind the tree directly across from their deserted bench.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Sorry this chapter is on the short side, but I didn't want to bore you all with too much friendship exposition stuff before getting into the action. I feel like the ending of the chapter is a bit too obvious and rushing into things, but oh well. I hope that some readers who remember Lexi from WTML will enjoy being back to the days of her and Timmy as sixth graders. Please read and review to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 2

The sun was shining, the sky was a clear blue, and the birds were chirping. It was the type of day that was perfect for taking a walk, or getting some ice cream.

And Morgana Dixon hated it.

Having lived primarily in the woods for the past ten years, the sun seemed too bright, the birds too loud. Every one of her senses was magnified, unused to the features of midafternoon, and she was beginning to wish that she had taken a few trips to the town near her woods during the day before coming here.

But no matter. Squinting against the much too bright sun, Morgana ducked behind trees and benches, her face twisted in anger. How had two idiotic children gotten away from her so quickly? One minute they had been sitting on a bench in the park, eating ice cream. She had looked away for two seconds, and they were gone!

Growling under her breath, unaware that half the people in the park were staring at her in a sort of morbid curiosity, she lunged down the street, desperate to locate those children.

According to her tracking device, which she had made from parts that she had stolen from the nearby cities and towns during the night, that boy had been Timmy Turner. _Timmy Tiberius Turner. _The one who had stolen Morgana's godparents from her.

When she found him, she was going to kill him.

Unfortunately, that girl that she had seen with him stood in the way. Morgana hadn't expected that pink-hatted, buck-toothed boy to have any sort of friend. But it didn't matter. Morgana would simply kill her, too.

But before she could kill either one of them, she had to get out of this darned sunlight. She needed some sort of shelter.

And then she found it.

The house was far back from the sidewalk, and was clearly deserted. The grass was mostly yellow and came up to Morgana's knee, and the house itself was completely rundown. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Morgana loved it.

Eagerly, she hobbled up the broken sidewalk, not bothering to knock before grabbing the doorknob and pulling open the door, which thankfully was not locked. She entered the house – which was just as horrible on the inside as it was on the outside – and closed the door behind her.

Reveling in the dark and mustiness of the place, Morgana jumped in surprise upon hearing a bang from upstairs. Intrigued, but not afraid (she did have that rusty knife in her pocket, after all), she carefully climbed the stairs, using the railing for support.

"Who's there?" she growled, reaching the top floor and noticing a light on in one of the rooms. Entering, she saw a strange-looking man standing next to a desk with a computer on it. He was very hunched over, and his ear appeared to be on his neck.

"You're not mother!" the man exclaimed in a voice that could cut glass. "What are you doing here?"

Immediately, Morgana reached into her pocket, pulling out the trusty knife. Though this man was tall, he was spindly and thin – she could easily take him. Seeing the knife, the man's eyes widened behind his glasses.

As Morgana advanced on him, making a mental note to keep an eye out for his mother later, a flash of yellow appeared in her peripheral vision. Distracted by it, she whirled around, dropping the knife.

The color belonged to a small yellow crown, floating in a jar filled with water. Morgana's mind flashed back to the last time she had seen a crown like that – almost thirty years ago. "What is that?" she demanded, lunging forward and grabbing the jar. "Where did you find this?"

"That?" the man's eyes lit up as he took the jar from her. "This is a crown belonging to a _FAIRY GODPARENT!_" He leapt around in spasms, finally coming to a stop when he cracked his head on the ceiling. "Ouch. That particular crown belonged to one of Timmy Turner's _FAIRIES. _I found it outside of his room last month."

There was that name again. "Timmy Turner?" Morgana repeated, her eyes glazing over a bit. "Timmy Turner's fairies, you say? You know Timmy Turner?"

"He is one of my students." The man shuddered at the very thought of it. "One of my most insufferable students, I must add. I've known about his _FAIRIES _since the day I met him, but does anyone believe me? _No. _They say I'm crazy, they say I'm a lunatic, they laugh at me behind my back in the teacher's lounge! Oh, but now I'm finding proof. I'm going to find Timmy Turner's _FAIRY GODPARENTS _and prove to the world that I'm not crazy!"

Morgana was beginning to like this strange man. "Is Timmy Turner the only child in this town with fairy godparents?" As long as she was here, why not strip a few other children of their happiness, they way hers had been taken from her so long ago?

"Oh, yes," the strange man said, nodding affirmatively. He had began pacing around the room, his face twisted slightly manically. "There is one other girl with _FAIRIES. _Lexi Sanders, who just happens to be the best friend of Turner. Oh, they are the bane of my entire existence. See this?" He picked up a photograph, which he handed to her.

It was a picture of a bedroom, presumably taken from just outside the window. That girl that Morgana had seen with Timmy Turner – Lexi – was standing with her back to the photograph, bending down to look at a hamster cage next to her bed. A small hamster was in the cage, its front paws on the bars of the cage as if it was talking to her.

And the hamster's fur color was blue.

"_That,_" the man announced, pointing to the hamster, which had been circled in red marker, "is Sanders' _FAIRY GODPARENT!_"

So Turner's best friend had a fairy godparent as well? "I see," Morgana said, nodding thoughtfully. This whole situation just got twice as interesting. "I think we could be a large help to each other. You see, I have come to Dimmsdale searching for Timmy Turner's fairy godparents. You know Timmy Turner, and this other girl as well…what do you say to a partnership?"

The man smiled wickedly. "Anything that will help me get closer to revealing Turner and Sanders' _FAIRY GODPARENTS _to the world."

Morgana held out her hand, still a bit wary. "Morgana Dixon."

The man grasped her hand briefly. "Denzel Crocker."

Author's Note: Finally! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but now that the musical is just about over (sob!), I will have a lot more time to write. I was also wary of how to approach this chapter, because I've never written anything in the villain's perspective before. And geez, if I thought Timmy was hard to write for, Crocker is basically impossible! Any tips on how to make his dialogue more believable would be very much appreciated.

I'd hate for this note to be too long, but I also want to point out that during the course of this story, there are going to be mentions of Morgana Dixon's mental illnesses. I'm not going to be in-depth, and this is going to remain T, but I'm not sure if any of my readers have problems reading that sort of thing. Anytime a chapter is going to include any discussion of mental illnesses or any other dark subject, I will mention it at the beginning of the chapter, so you can avoid it if it bothers you.

Please read and review to let me know what you think of this chapter! I will try to get a new one up next weekend. Also, I have a new poll up on my profile, so please vote on that as well! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 3

Lexi raced down the street. Her lungs were burning, her chest was heaving, but her house was in plain view, and she was _winning._

And really, that was all that mattered.

"There's no hope for you now, Turner," she called back to Timmy, who was about five feet behind her. "Why don't you just give up?"

"No…way," he gasped, picking up speed, though he clutched his side with one hand. "I still have half a block to catch you."

"Yeah ri – whoa." Lexi skidded to a stop, and Timmy nearly rammed into her a few seconds later, grabbing onto her shoulders to steady himself.

"What the heck, Lexi?" he demanded. "Why'd you – oh." For he had peered around his best friend, to see what was holding her up.

A large, swirling black hole sat in the very center of the sidewalk, blocking their way. It was taking up most of the path, and looked like something from a science fiction movie.

"What _is _that?" Timmy gaped at the mysterious object. He had dealt with anti fairies and other magical beings for over a year, but he had never come into contact with anything so strange.

Lexi took a step back. "How should I know?"

"Maybe our fairies will know," Timmy suggested. After checking to make sure no one was around, he called out, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!"

"Diamond!" Lexi added.

They waited a few seconds, but none of their fairies appeared. "That's weird," Lexi commented. "Diamond _always _comes when I call for her. She's always so worried about me being in danger, especially after the whole 'pixies and anti fairies trying to suck out my magic' thing." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Maybe they're at another meeting with Jorgen about your powers," Timmy offered, shrugging. Truthfully, he was as equally perplexed as she was.

"I guess…" Lexi wasn't convinced. She stared down at the swirling mass of black space. "Well, whatever. It obviously doesn't concern us. I guess we'd better cross the street, though."

"Yeah, we don't want to fall in there," Timmy agreed. "But maybe we'd better just walk the rest of the way to your house, just to make sure we're looking where we're going."

Lexi nodded in agreement, but before the two kids could even take one step, a sudden, extremely strong gust of wind blew them back. "Whoa!" Lexi yelped, trying to force her way in the opposite direction that the wind was blowing. "This is crazy!"

The wind didn't die down, though, and it seemed intent on pushing them straight into the mysterious, admittedly spooky black hole. "Come on!" Timmy yelled. "Run!"

But it was no use. With one last final swoop of air, both Timmy and Lexi were both swept into the black portal, the kids screaming the whole way.

They both landed with a thud on hard ground, and Lexi recovered first, opening her eyes and gazing around in a daze. In her hazy state, it appeared that they were still in Dimmsdale, though from the darkened sky and faint wind, it seemed as though a storm was approaching.

"That was really weird," she groaned, sitting up. "Come on, we should go to my house before it rains." She pointed vaguely down the street, though she was still too dizzy to tell where they really were.

"Hold on," Timmy replied, sitting up as well and securing his pink hat on his head. "I have to let my dizziness go away first."

After several seconds, Lexi's vision was clear, as was Timmy's. They stood up carefully, glancing around in caution. "Looks like Dimmsdale," Lexi commented, and Timmy nodded.

Though that wasn't necessarily true. Sure, the place looked the same as their little town, but Lexi had a feeling that something was off. Everything had a dark hue to it, and not, Lexi suspected, just from the clouds overhead. It reminded her a bit of Anti Fairy World.

Other than the colors, and the fact that the street was completely deserted, Lexi couldn't put her finger on exactly what seemed wrong. Thankfully, Timmy summed it up quite nicely. "Whoa. This is kind of like when you have a dream, and you're in school in your dream, but it doesn't really look like school, but it seems really familiar and you know you're supposed to be in school."

That was exactly how Lexi was feeling. "Yeah, you're right. It's like it's Dimmsdale, but not really. Something seems wrong here."

"That's probably because something _is _wrong," Timmy said decisively. "I mean, we fell through a dark swirling portal and ended up here. Black swirling portals don't usually mean good things."

Feeling a twinge of dread pick at her stomach, Lexi rubbed her arms, which were covered in goose bumps. Whether the bumps were from the chilly air or the unknown of this place, she didn't know. "Well, this looks like the same place where we were before we fell in the portal…thing."

"Yeah, it does," Timmy agreed, turning in a circle. "I think that's your house down there, right?"

Lexi followed his pointing finger, and realized that he was right. She could see the roof of her house in the distance. "Yeah! Maybe there's like, a you and me in whatever universe this is. Let's go see."

So they began walking, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary (or, as out of the ordinary as things could get at this point) as they went. "I hope this isn't just another scheme by the anti fairies or pixies to get my magic," Lexi said suddenly.

Timmy shook his head certainly. "Nah. They're all pretty direct. If they were gonna try and take your magic, or take over the world or something, we'd know."

"Then who do you think put the portal thing in Dimmsdale?" Lexi asked, and Timmy shrugged.

"I don't know. Crocker? He's always making those fairy hunting devices."

"But our fairies aren't even here! That's weird, too. They didn't respond when we called for them, right before we fell in the hole. If all Crocker wanted was our fairies, why would he put the portal there in the first place?"

"That's true," Timmy admitted. "Well, I'm out of ideas. But maybe something in your, uh, house, I guess, will tell us how to get back."

By this point, they had arrived in front of Lexi's house. She stared up at it with a critical eye. It looked just like her house in the real world, but somehow…different, just like everything else in this place. The shape seemed a bit warped, and the edges were fuzzy.

Lexi shrugged, walking up to the door and grasping the doorknob in her hand. "I guess we'd better just go in," she said to Timmy, who nodded, though his face paled.

Slowly, Lexi took a deep breath and turned the knob. To her surprise, the door opened easily. Clearly Lexi's mother didn't exist in this universe, or wherever they were. Amanda Sanders did not keep the door unlocked. There were child kidnappers in the world, for goodness sake!

Lexi opened the door further, peered into the house, and let out a cry of alarm.

"Hello."

Author's Note: Almost a month since my last update? That's unforgiveable! I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys. I really have no excuse other than finals approaching and, more importantly, some major writer's block. I really had no idea how to continue this story until it occurred to me about an hour ago, so I wrote this up just now. I think the plot is going to be a lot more interesting than some other ideas I had in mind. So sorry again for the long wait – I really appreciate all of the great feedback I've gotten so far, and I hope that you will all continue your support! Your reviews and favorites really give me more motive to right!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 4

Lexi leapt back, her heart beating wildly. Timmy peered around her and gaped.

A little girl was sitting on the sofa in the center of the room – it looked almost exactly the same as Lexi's, but this one was ripped and frayed. She had long brown hair and light violet eyes, and she was swinging her legs back and forth calmly as she greeted them.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked in alarm. She had just been coming to terms with the thought that wherever they were, there weren't any other people.

"Lilia Jean Harley," the little girl said proudly. "I'm six years old."

Surprised at the child's outgoingness, Timmy and Lexi exchanged a quick glance before moving further into the room, figuring that Lilia didn't pose much of a threat.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked cautiously. "What's this place called?"

Lilia shrugged, still nonchalant. "I don't know. I just got here."

"What?" Lexi sat down beside her. "You did? How long ago?"

"I don't know," the child repeated. "I can't tell time yet." She pointed at the clock on the wall, which was identical to the one in Lexi's real house. "I think the bigger pointy thing was at the top."

Timmy glanced up at the clock, which read 12:45. "You've been here for forty-five minutes," he told Lilia, who shrugged as if this meant nothing to her.

"How'd you get here?" Lexi asked.

Lilia shifted a bit on the couch before launching into her story. "I was playing in my front yard, and my mommy went in to get me some juice. Right after she left, someone grabbed me. I think it was the weird man who lives down the street. He took me into his house and threw me into this really weird black swirly thing. I landed right outside this house."

Timmy and Lexi sat in silence for a minute as they both processed this information. "You seem pretty calm about it," Timmy pointed out. "Aren't you scared? I mean, you're in this dark, creepy place, all alone until we got here, without your family."

The little girl shrugged. "I was scared at first. But then I figured out that it's just like Dimmsdale, but a little bit different. And I'm not worried. My mommy and daddy will find out where I am, and they'll be here soon. They always taught me that if I'm lost, not to move, so they can find me. So that's why I'm staying here."

Lexi smiled, admittedly amused by Lilia's firm and certain way of speaking. Somehow, her childlike manners were making this strange place a bit less freaky. "I don't think your parents can find you here," she admitted. "We should walk around and try to see if anyone else is here."

"Good idea," Timmy agreed, heading for the front door. "I want to get out of here anyway. It might look like your house, Lexi, but the ripped furniture is giving me the creeps."

"How do you think I feel?" Lexi shot back, standing up and following him. Lilia scrambled after her. "It's my house."

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone," Lilia cried, running after Timmy and Lexi.

"'Course you can," Lexi told her. "We weren't just gonna leave you here."

"We might be the only three people here," Timmy added reasonably. "We should all stick together."

Together, the three kids stood on the front steps of the house, gazing up and down the street. "This is so creepy," Lexi muttered. She pointed to the large grey house across the street. "In the real world, the Morrisons live there, and they're _always _home. It's so weird seeing the house all dark like that."

Timmy felt a shiver pass through him. "Well, maybe we should try to find other people. I mean, just because we haven't seen anyone doesn't mean there aren't any other people here, right?"

Lexi stared at him doubtfully. "I guess so," she finally said, though reluctantly. "But how do we know where to look?"

"Let's try the mall," he suggested. "It's the biggest and most crowded place I can think of, so if there are other people here, there's probably someone there."

"I hope the toy store's still there," Lilia said quietly as she followed the older kids down the sidewalk.

"_I_ hope the mall here is in the same place," Lexi replied. "This Dimmsdale seems pretty unpredictable."

Timmy shrugged. "Only one way to find out." As a weak attempt at a joke, he pointed firmly in the direction of the mall. "On we go!"

Unfortunately, none of them had ever actually walked to the mall before, and as they were soon finding out, walking took much longer than driving in a car. "I remember passing this tree," Lexi commented about a half hour later. It was hard to tell time without any clocks or even the sun to guide them. "I think it's at about the halfway point."

"Another half hour?" Timmy groaned, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "This is crazy. It's weird, too." He gazed at the deserted street in front of them. "I haven't seen or heard a single car pass this whole time."

Lexi opened her mouth to reply, but they were distracted by a quiet wheezing sound. "What's that?"

They stopped, and Lexi glanced around. "Uh, where's Lilia?" she asked in alarm, and Timmy turned around, spotting her a few yards behind them, her hands on her knees.

As they approached, it was clear that she was the one making the gasping sounds. "What's wrong?" Lexi asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"No…can't…breathe…" Lilia gasped, and Timmy and Lexi exchanged an equally terrified glance. "Asthma…"

"Where's your inhaler?" Timmy asked as they both knelt down beside her. "Do you have it?"

The little girl shook her head, her face increasingly red. "Left it…at home…"

Clueless, Lexi glanced around their surroundings, as if expecting a solution to jump out at her. "Um…okay, don't panic. What'd you do the first time you had an asthma attack, before you had your inhaler?"

Lilia was silent for a second as she continued trying to catch her breath. "Daddy said to…breathe…calmly…over and over…"

"Do that, then," Timmy said firmly. "Just breathe slowly." Lexi watched Timmy out of the corner of her eye, impressed at his advice. She had never seen him act so maturely, but then again, she supposed that she had never acted so rationally either.

Lilia closed her eyes, taking as deep breaths as she could. "Good job," Lexi told her once she was somewhat calm. "Do you think you can walk anymore?"

At first, Lilia straightened her shoulders, nodding determinedly. But then she took a few steps and faltered. "I don't know," she admitted, finally plopping down on the grass next to the sidewalk.

"I guess we can stop for a few minutes," Timmy agreed, sitting down next to her. Lexi sat down on the other side of Lilia and the two eleven-year-olds glanced at each other over her head.

After several minutes of silence, Lilia stood up, her eyes freshly fierce and determined. "I'm ready," she declared, in that straightforward way that children do, and Timmy and Lexi grinned, hopping up as well.

"On we go!" Timmy repeated, and the three of them set off again. Soon, her previous asthma attack gone, Lilia was skipping ahead of them, after assuring them that she knew what to do if her breathing malfunctioned again.

"I feel like a mother," Lexi decided, watching her. "It's weird. I don't know if I like it or not. Like, usually I'd just be like, okay kid, do whatever. I guess it's because we're the only three people here – as far as we know – and I know that there's no one else to help if she suddenly stops breathing or something."

Timmy watched her with furrowed brows. "You sound like a mother," he joked after an awkward moment of silence, and Lexi rolled her eyes, smacking him on the arm.

"Funny."

The rest of the walk was completed in silence, and soon they arrived, pushing through the revolving doors into the main part of the mall. Lexi shivered when she realized how quickly and easily the doors opened – somehow, them being locked would have been more reassuring.

"Spooky," Lilia muttered, standing in front of them as they gazed around the completely empty mall. The stores were all closed, with the metal bars blocking the entrances. The lights were all off, but the mall almost had a buzz of electricity to it, the way it did in the real world.

"I don't think anyone's gonna be here," Timmy said dubiously, his footsteps echoing around the large empty space. "It seems pretty deserted."

"Let's just look around," Lexi suggested, in a "how much worse could things get" kind of tone.

"Does anyone else wanna run down the hall?" Lilia asked suddenly, glancing back at them.

Timmy and Lexi shrugged at each other. "Actually, yes," Lexi admitted, and Timmy nodded in agreement. "But maybe we should take a look around first. We don't want to scare anyone off."

"Since when are you so responsible?" Timmy shot back, confused by Lexi's words and tone.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Since we got stuck in this alternate universe without our fairies, where we have no idea where we are, if there's anyone else here, or how to get out. Problem?"

"Nope," he gulped.

It took about fifteen minutes to circle the whole mall, and by the time they arrived at the food court, it became painfully obvious that the three of them were completely and utterly alone.

As soon as Timmy confirmed this, Lilia let out a loud yell and began twirling around the empty food court, dodging tables and chairs.

"I wish our fairies were here," Timmy said to Lexi once she was out of earshot. Neither of them were very concerned with Lilia hearing about magic, as Jorgen most likely wouldn't find them here, but they didn't particularly want to take time explaining.

"If our fairies were here we probably wouldn't even be in this situation, duh," Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

Instead of being offended by her gesture, Timmy sat up, energized by an idea. "Wait a minute! You have magic! And didn't Astro teach you how to teleport a couple weeks ago? You can teleport us back to Dimmsdale! The _real _Dimmsdale!"

Her eyes narrowing even more, but in concern this time instead of annoyance, Lexi shook her head slowly. "No I can't. First of all, Astro only taught me how to teleport, like, three feet away. I definitely can't move to another planet…or dimension…or wherever we are. And I don't know how to bring other people with me. And anyway, I don't know if I want to use my magic at all."

Timmy's mouth dropped open. "_What? _Lexi, are you crazy? Your magic could save us if you try some stuff out!"

She grimaced. "I don't know. I mean, the Fairly Council said that I can only use my magic in life or death emergencies. And as far as we know, none of us are really in danger. I don't want to get out of here only to find out that I'm getting my magic sucked out and all memories of it, my fairies, or pretty much anything that's happened to me erased."

Timmy nodded almost thoughtfully – for him, anyway. "Good point. But now what?"

At that moment, Lilia pulled up another chair at the table to join them. All three of them grew silent as the severity of the situation dawned on them.

Lexi's eyes met Timmy's worriedly. "I don't know."

Author's Note: Whoa, this is getting pretty heavy. But hey, a quick update! Maybe _we're _in another universe too! I hope that this chapter was up to par…it's very strange writing for Timmy and Lexi with a little kid, as they are being forced to act maturely and being the responsible ones, as they no longer have a fairy or adult to turn to and pass the responsibility on to. But I'm still trying to show that they're just kids, and they really have no idea what to do.

I really appreciate the support I'm getting on this story – please keep up the great reviews! I'd like to know what everyone thinks of Lilia so far. I'm still trying to flesh out her character, and her personality will become more developed as the story progresses. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 5

Time had passed.

None of them could be sure exactly _how much _time had passed. It could have been forty minutes or five hours since they had face planted in this strange universe, but some time had passed. Timmy was betting on the second option, but figured that his nerves and fear had caused him to believe that they had been there longer than they really had.

"Why aren't there any clocks in this place?" Lexi growled, speaking what all three of the kids had been thinking.

"I can't even tell time and _I _wish there was a clock!" Lilia piped up, crossing her arms in frustration.

"I just want to know how long we've been here," Timmy admitted, shrugging. "I don't care what time it is. I mean, the sky's probably dark no matter what, and it doesn't matter if it's night or day. We're still stuck here. And time might be different here than in our real universe."

They fell into a thoughtful silence at Timmy's comment as they all pondered their current situation. No matter what time it is or how long they had been there, they all knew one thing: They had been walking for a very long time.

They had left the mall shortly after discussing things at the food court, freaked out by the boarded up shops and absence of people. Not that walking down a deserted street was any better, but at least they were out in the open, where they could run if necessary.

"How much longer?" Lilia complained after several minutes of quiet. She thankfully had not had another asthma attack since the long walk to the mall, but Timmy and Lexi were soon finding that six-year-olds were not the best travelling companions.

"I don't know," Lexi snapped, though Lilia didn't seem bothered by her tone. "I've never walked to the mall before today."

Timmy pointed to a crooked, smudged version of the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign back home. "My house is about two minutes from here by car." The kids had decided to head to Timmy's house, to see if they could find any clues there.

"Well then, it's too bad we don't have a car," Lexi muttered sarcastically. Lilia glanced up, unused to Lexi's brash comments, but Timmy was secretly relieved that his best friend still managed to keep some of her sense of humor in this awful situation.

None of them spoke again until they reached Timmy's house, which looked to be in the same state as Lexi's: Technically the same as his real house, but dirtier, darker, and duller. Cautiously, they entered the house and practically tiptoed up the stairs to his room. Timmy took a deep breath and pushed open the door, anxious to see what he might find.

At first, it looked just like Timmy's actual room: Same blue wallpaper, same bed, same television in the corner, even the same fishbowl, although this one was conspicuously absent of all fairies. But everything had a dim tint, just like all other things in this eerie place.

"This is creepy," Lexi commented, running a finger along the fishbowl and wrinkling her nose at the dust that appeared on it.

With one last burst of hope, Timmy called out, "Cosmo, Wanda? Poof?"

Lexi chimed in, "Diamond?"

"Who are you talking to? Who are those people?" Lilia asked, glancing between them in confusion, and Timmy and Lexi winced at each other. In their state of shock at seeing Timmy's bedroom replicated in this universe, they had forgotten that the six-year-old was with them.

"Nobody," they cried at once, unsure of why they still felt the need to keep their fairies a secret from her.

But Lilia wasn't stupid. "Come on, tell me! I _know _it's not nobody."

Lexi shrugged, grimacing before sitting down on the bed. Timmy joined her and Lilia stood in front of them. "We might as well tell her," Lexi sighed. "I mean, it's not like Jorgen can take them away from here. And if he appeared, that'd actually be awesome."

"True," Timmy agreed, then launched into the story. "Okay, kid. The truth is, Lexi and I both have fairy godparents."

As Lilia looked on in perplexity, both Timmy and Lexi squeezed their eyes shut, half expecting the giant copy of Da Rules to appear and declare that they had both lost their godparents – and their memories – forever.

But several moments passed, and not a sound was to be heard. Timmy opened one eye, breathing a sigh of relief. "What's going on? What's wrong with you guys?" Lilia squeaked, both flustered and exasperated.

"I guess nothing's going to happen," Timmy said to Lexi, who nodded.

"I guess not. Anyway, fairy godparents are given to kids who are miserable. Timmy has his godfamily because his parents leave him alone with an evil babysitter, and I have mine because my parents got divorced and I – " She hesitated, taking a deep breath. Even Timmy, who already knew the true reason why Lexi had been given a fairy godparent, cringed in anticipation. "I lost my older brother when I was six years old. He was hit by a car."

Lilia's eyes widened, and for a moment, Lexi wondered if it had been a mistake to tell such a young child that. But then she nodded. "Wow. Sorry."

Lexi shrugged, as if it were no big deal, but Timmy saw the pained look shining in her eyes. "Anyway, fairy godparents are supposed to grant wishes to miserable kids to make them happy. There are a bunch of rules to follow, but the biggest one is that if a godchild ever reveals their fairies, the godparents get taken away, and the kid loses their memories of ever having them."

"Forever," Timmy added, mostly for dramatic effect.

Lilia's mouth was wide open. "That…is…the coolest thing I've ever heard!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "I wish _I _was miserable enough to have fairy godparents!"

Timmy and Lexi weren't quite so sure how to respond to that. "And there's one other thing," Lexi went on, figuring that if they were going to tell Lilia one thing, they might as well tell her the whole story. "I'm part fairy."

Timmy gaped. "Lexi…?"

"Why not? Obviously Jorgen isn't gonna do anything. And my powers might help us sometime."

"Powers?" Lilia asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm a fairy hybrid, which means I'm part human and part fairy. Fairies have special powers, like they can fly and transform into different objects to hide their identities and stuff like that. Well, I have some powers, too. I can fly for short amounts of time, I can make my hands light up purple, and I can cause earthquakes."

"Whoa!" Lilia was practically bouncing off of the walls with this new information. "Make your hands light up! I love purple! Do it! Do it!"

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't," Timmy advised. "I mean, just because Jorgen and the Fairy Council can't do anything while we're here doesn't mean they won't take away your magic once we get home."

Lexi nodded. "I think you're right. I can't use my magic unless it's a life or death situation," she explained to Lilia. "If I do, they suck out my magic and I lose all my memories."

"That seems kind of unfair to me," Lilia said decisively.

Glad to finally have someone (besides Timmy) on her side, Lexi nodded enthusiastically. "I know! I mean, what's the harm in using magic once in a while after I learn how to use it? The Fairy Council is so strict."

"I've _always _known there were fairies," the little girl said in awe, as if the realization had just occurred to her. "I _knew_ it. I have to tell my mom and dad when I get home!"

"No!" Timmy and Lexi blurted at once. "You can't tell anyone," Timmy went on, and Lilia's face fell. "We might already be in trouble for telling you. If you tell anyone else, our fairies might have to go away forever."

"But I can't keep a secret!" Lilia insisted, her eyes wide. "I have to tell _somebody!_"

"Tell your stuffed animals, or dolls or something," Lexi suggested. "But only if you're totally alone and no one human can hear you. I'm serious. _No one _can know about our fairies, or my powers, or even this whole adventure. Do you promise?"

Lilia nodded. "Yeah, I…whoa, what's that?" She pointed at something behind Timmy and Lexi, who immediately jumped up and whirled around.

A hot pink line had appeared on the other side of the bed, floating in midair. Slowly, as the three kids watched, it began expanding, until it resembled the black swirling mass that had brought them into this universe, only this one was pink.

It kept growing until it formed a large circle. Before Timmy, Lexi, or Lilia could make a sound, a pale hand reached through, followed by another hand, a head, and a body. Another person, though a bit larger, followed.

"Hi!"

Author's Note: What's that, another slow update from me? You don't say! Hopefully this will be the end of the monthly updates, as I am on summer break and will be until late August. I plan to have this story done by September at the latest. Just a note on the chapter: I believe that this is the first time I've ever revealed the true reason for Lexi being given her godmother (her brother's death). That will be expanded on either later in this story or in future stories. Please remember to drop me a review, and let me know who you think the possible saviors (or enemies?) are!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 6

Two girls stood in front of them, framed by the swirling pink hole behind them. The taller one looked to be about Timmy and Lexi's age, with blond hair streaked with brown, bright blue eyes (that looked strangely similar to Lexi's), and a very worried expression. The shorter one, and the one who had spoken, seemed to be a little older than Lilia, possibly about seven or eight. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes, and looked much less anxious than the older girl.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked, clenching her fists, ready to activate her magic if completely necessary. These girls didn't look too threatening, but they could easily be a trick from one of their enemies.

"I'm Kaylee," the younger girl said brightly, "and this is Riley."

Timmy and Lexi exchanged a glance. "And?" Lexi asked, raising and eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

Kaylee began to speak, but Riley clamped a hand over her mouth quickly. "Let me explain," she said in a calm, albeit wavering voice. "We're Riley and Kaylee _Turner._"

"Turner?" Timmy repeated. "Wait. That's my last name."

"Exactly." Riley nodded. "You might want to sit down for this."

Timmy sat down on the edge of the bed, and Lexi rolled her eyes, joining him. Lilia instantly plopped down on the floor where she was standing. Riley smiled and declared, "We're your future daughters."

"Hey!" Kaylee protested as they watched Timmy and Lexi's jaws drop. "I wanted to tell them!"

Lexi pointed a shaking finger at Timmy. "You mean _his _future daughters, right?"

"No." Riley shook her head slowly. "We're both of your daughters."

Lexi stood up. "You mean…Timmy and I...get _married?_" Timmy wasn't sure if she sounded shocked or disgusted. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this either. Riley nodded in confirmation, and Lexi went on, "But that's just in this universe, right? Timmy and I are just best friends. In our regular world, we wouldn't ever dream of getting married, right Timmy?"

"Right," he agreed promptly, though he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't forgotten about the kiss that they had shared only several months earlier. Sure, it had only happened because they thought they were both going to die, and they had never mentioned it since, but it had happened, and he was pretty sure that Lexi hadn't forgotten either, judging by her reddening face.

"No, you have us in any universe," Kaylee insisted, grinning. "Not just here."

"Are you actually going to help us, or did you just come here to make us uncomfortable?" Lexi demanded, crossing the room in three strides to stand in front of them.

"Hey, you can't talk to your kids that way!" Kaylee cried, standing on tiptoe to match Lexi's glare.

"I always figured I'd have kids some day," Lexi replied coolly. "But I never thought they'd be the same age as me."

"I'm two years younger than you!"

"I think she was talking to me," Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm very confused!" Lilia exclaimed, raising her voice to be heard above the others.

Timmy groaned. "Can you two just tell us why you're here? I'm still not convinced you're not just a trick from one of our enemies."

Riley sat down on the edge of the bed and Kaylee joined her, pulling her legs up to her chin. "I promise we're not a trick," Riley began. "As you've probably figured out, we're from the future. Actually, we're from the future of this very universe, where you two got trapped here. That's why we came – we're here to save you guys, and get you out of this limbo-world."

"Wait." Timmy held up his hands. "You mean that the three of us stay in this universe forever?"

Riley shook her head. "Not really. Originally, you stayed here for two months, until Denzel Crocker and Morgana Dixon could kidnap your fairies, suck out their magic, and – "

"Morgana Dixon?" Lexi interrupted. "Who's that?"

"She was one of your godparents' previous godchildren," Riley said, nodding at Timmy. "When her fairies were taken away, she didn't lose all of her memories, and became really bitter and angry at her fairies for leaving her. She spent thirty years plotting to get them back and steal all other godparents from their godchildren, because she didn't think that anyone else deserved fairies more than her. She finally found out that her old godparents were currently serving Timmy Turner – that's you," she said to Timmy, "and she came to Dimmsdale, where she met Denzel Crocker. He showed her a new device he had been working on. It was supposed to transport people to Fairy World, but accidentally sent them into this limbo universe, where everything is a darker, scarier version of Dimmsdale. They teamed up, sent you here, and captured your fairies."

"Whoa," Timmy and Lexi breathed in unison before Riley could go on. "Hold on, before you tell us more," Lexi added, "let me just think about all that for a minute." She glanced from Riley to Kaylee as she thought, unable to believe that she was looking at her future daughters.

"This doesn't make sense," Timmy stated. "Why would they let us out of here if they already had our fairies?"

"Well," Riley went on, "once Crocker helped Morgana Dixon suck the magic out of every fairy godparent in Dimmsdale, she dumped Crocker. She wanted to take over the world on her own, and she locked him in the basement of his house and left with the fairy magic and some of his fairy hunting devices. She planned to use the powerful fairy magic to overthrow the government and take over the world, starting with the United States. But she realized that the fairy magic she had wasn't going to be powerful enough. She needed a major source of power to combine with the fairy magic, but without Crocker, she couldn't capture any more godparents."

"She used my magic, didn't she?" Lexi asked, staring down at her hands, even though she hadn't caused them to light up purple in several months.

Riley nodded. "Somehow Morgana found out about your hybrid magic, and she used the dimension transporter to bring you and Timmy back to the real world. She overpowered you two with the fairy magic that she had taken already, sucked out your powerful magic, and used it to overthrow the American government."

"This still doesn't make sense," Timmy insisted, shaking his head as if he was trying to organize all of this information. "How did me and Lexi…um, have kids if we were trapped by this lady?"

"It takes time to take over the world," Riley explained, a sad look in her eyes. "Nothing much changed for a few years, except rules became stricter and Morgana Dixon had her team of police patrolling all across the country. She wanted to take over the whole world before she really cracked down on the laws."

"So before that happened, you guys grew up, got married, and had us!" Kaylee chimed in, though her large eyes and frown didn't match her cheerful tone.

"You actually eloped, because marriage ceremonies aren't allowed anymore," Riley corrected. "But yes, you grew up and finished high school – but no college, because Morgana Dixon doesn't believe in it – and got married soon after. Dad – wow, it's weird seeing my parents as kids – you got a job in a Dixon-approved factory, and Mom, you stay home to raise us."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Timmy commented. "I mean, yeah, future me works in a factory, but it's not like we're in jail or something."

"Oh, it is bad," Riley insisted, her eyes wide. "There's so much censorship, and every house and car is bugged. You can't say anything against Morgana Dixon or her government system without being thrown in jail or worse. The police are everywhere. But worst of all, Kaylee and I have to stay inside when we're not being picked up by the bus to go to school, because kids aren't allowed outside. Morgana hates kids."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Lexi held up her hands. "How do you know all this, anyway? Fairy godparents are top secret."

"Not anymore," Kaylee said. "As soon as she took over the whole world, Morgana Dixon revealed fairies to the world. All of the godparents on Earth got their magic sucked out of them, and now fairies don't dare come down to Earth."

"So no kids have fairy godparents?" Timmy gaped.

When Riley and Kaylee shook their heads, Lexi added with a grimace, "And it seems like you all need them, too."

"That still doesn't explain how you know this whole story," Timmy reminded them. "Who told you?"

"Morgana Dixon told everyone most of it," Riley explained. "She likes everyone to know how she came to power and destroyed everyone in her way. She's not one of those dictators who wants everyone to love her. She wants everyone to know exactly what she did before she ruled the world. And what she didn't tell us, our parents – um, well, you two – did."

"So why are you here?" Lexi asked. "What are we supposed to do to help? This is your universe, not ours. I'm sure we can figure out a way out of here on our own."

Riley and Kaylee exchanged a glance. "You don't get it, do you?" Riley asked quietly. "We're from the future of _this _universe. If we hadn't shown up to help you, everything that I just told you would happen. The Fairy Council took us to Fairy World and instructed us to come and help you, since we're your future kids and we know the whole story and all. If you don't come back to Fairy World with us, all of that horrible stuff will happen in this universe."

"But if you do what we say," Kaylee added, "then not only will it save your universe, but our future, too."

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice," Timmy admitted. "I'm just glad we can finally get out of here." Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I don't want all that to happen!" Lilia, who had been silent the whole time Riley was talking, jumped up. "Let's go!"

Author's Note: Phew, that was confusing, wasn't it? Sorry if a lot of that doesn't make sense…hopefully things will be cleared up a little more in the next chapter. Please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you think about this newest twist!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 7

"_This…_is Fairy World?" It was Lexi who spoke the words that both she and Timmy had been thinking as they gazed around the dull, drooping version of the once colorful, cheerful planet. The five of them stood at the entrance to Fairy World, staring out at the now-dismal land ahead of them.

"Fairies live in colorful places in all the books I read," Lilia commented gravely, looking around in disappointment.

Riley nodded. "It used to be colorful," she told Lilia before turning back to the others. "But after Morgana Dixon banned fairy godparents from entering Earth, the Fairy Council got worried that she would try and come to Fairy World to get even more magic. So they had that tough fairy – oh, what did they tell me his name is…"

"Jorgen von Strangle?" Timmy offered.

Riley perked up. "Yes! They had Jorgen destroy the rainbow…bridge thing that connects Fairy World and Earth. So a lot of the magic that powers that – " She pointed into the distance, where the very top of the Big Wand was shown. "Was taken away, since fairy godparents weren't granting wishes and using magic anymore. There's still enough magic from Fairy World to give the planet some power, but not enough, obviously. We're supposed to bring you to the Fairy Council so they can explain more of the situation." She turned to her younger sister. "Did I miss anything?"

"What?" Kaylee glanced up from where she had been poking at the dim Fairy World entrance sign. "Oh, uh, no."

"Come on," Riley called, already walking in the direction of the Justice building. "The Fairy Council said to get you here as soon as possible."

Timmy, Lexi, and Lilia hurried after them, and they soon arrived at the large Fairy Justice building, which was still shining white but appeared to be beginning to crumble. Very familiar with the building, Timmy and Lexi led the way inside, where they were immediately startled by the five hooded fairies blocking their path.

"Timothy Turner and Alexis Sanders?" The figure in the middle declared, though both Timmy and Lexi had been to Fairy Court enough times that the Fairy Council couldn't _not_ remember them.

They both nodded, and the hooded fairy glanced down at Lilia, who was staring at them with wide eyes. "And who is this? I was not aware that anyone else was trapped in the limbo-universe."

"She was trapped in there with us," Lexi explained. "I don't know why, though."

"My name is Lilia Jean Harley," Lilia stated promptly, and the members of the Fairy Council turned to each other, though their expressions were not visible.

"Little girl, you will remain here," the council member said sharply. He gestured to the bench on their left. "Do not leave that bench, and do not touch anything." Lilia looked momentarily like she wanted to argue, but seemed to think better of it, plopping down on the bench and crossing her arms.

"The rest of you, come with us," another hooded fairy announced, and the members of the Fairy Council turned in unison, leaving Timmy, Lexi, Riley, and Kaylee to follow.

They walked down a long hallway that Timmy and Lexi were all too familiar with, but instead of turning left into one of the courtrooms, they turned right, into a large office. The Fairy Council members sat down behind a long desk, and the four kids sat down in the seats across from them.

"Have you already explained the situation?" the fairy in the center of the group asked, his hood turned in the direction of Riley and Kaylee.

Riley nodded in confirmation. "I think I told them everything that you told me."

"Me too," Kaylee added, not wanting to be excluded.

"Very well," the hooded fairy said, nodding. He reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out a crystal ball. "Fairies are no longer in contact with Earth. As Riley most likely explained to you, once Morgana Dixon took control of the world, fairy godparents immediately retreated. We feared that she would capture them and kill them in order to take their magic. So we will have to show you the conditions on Earth through this." He tapped his wand lightly on the edge of the crystal ball, which came to life.

Timmy and Lexi leaned forward to watch, though Riley and Kaylee didn't join them. The scene that unraveled in front of them was terrifying.

An adult Timmy and Lexi stood in front of a tiny shack of a house, which was framed by a dark, dull sky. The trees in the background were barely alive, with only several leaves on their branches, if any. Timmy and Lexi themselves were painfully thin, with dark circles under their eyes and bones showing through their skin.

"Be careful," Lexi said to Timmy, who pulled a dark pink baseball cap onto his head. They hugged, and Timmy exited their view. Lexi reentered the house, making sure to bow in front of a large portrait of a grotesque woman with thin, gray hair and squinty eyes on her way in.

She was greeted by two children – Riley and Kaylee – once she got inside. Through the crystal ball, the kids looked just as thin and sickly as their mother, and Timmy and Lexi automatically turned to glance at the same kids sitting behind them. It was then that they realized how ill looking Riley and Kaylee really were. In the bright light of the office, the circles under their eyes were almost vibrant.

Riley leaned forward to look at the scene in the ball. "That's from about a week ago," she muttered, sitting back down in her chair, clearly not wanting to watch.

Timmy and Lexi nodded, looking back at the horrible scene in front of them. "Why does Dad have to work in that bad place every day?" Kaylee asked. "Even on Sundays!"

"It's one of the only government-approved factories in Dimmsdale, honey," the adult Lexi explained patiently, though sadly. "He's lucky to have the job, especially since…" She trailed off quickly.

"Since what?" Riley asked sharply, sitting up.

"Nothing, nothing." Lexi waved her hand dismissively, turning away.

"I want to go outside," Kaylee sighed, standing and crossing over to a window, pulling back the black curtains to peek outside.

Moving as fast as she would have if she had still had her fairy magic, Lexi yanked the curtains closed again. "Kaylee, you know you have to stay indoors at all times! Morgana Dixon doesn't approve of children. We could all be in big trouble if the police even saw you peeking through the curtains." She glanced at something that Timmy and Lexi couldn't see in the crystal ball, but from her wary, almost nervous expression, Timmy managed to deduce that it was most likely some sort of planted camera.

The hooded council member tapped the crystal ball with his wand again, and the scene faded. "That is what life on Earth is like for nearly everyone," he boomed. "The men go to work in approved factories, where the most they earn is pennies every day. The married women stay home, too afraid to leave the house. Children are not allowed outside, and families will be punished severely if a child is ever seen by the public."

Timmy felt a shiver race up his spine as he remembered something from the scene. "That portrait that Lexi – the adult Lexi," he corrected himself, "bowed to, was that…"

"Morgana Dixon," the council member confirmed, nodding. "Every house is ordered to have at least one portrait of her, though many people have more, through either loyalty or fear. The police have video cameras set up in every house, and a person can be subject to death if they pass the portrait without bowing."

"Wait." Lexi raised an eyebrow, horrified by what she had seen but confused by this all the same. "I don't get it. How do fairies know all this if they're not allowed on Earth?"

"We have been spying through our own magical devices for years," another hooded figure said. "It is essential that power is returned to Fairy World, which is impossible in the current state of Earth. Fairy godparents need to return to Earth, but cannot safely until Morgana Dixon is removed from power. That is why we have called you here. Fairies Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Diamond were the first godparents taken by Morgana Dixon, back when she first arrived in Dimmsdale, shortly after you two were thrown into the portal. Therefore, you are the only ones who can prevent Morgana Dixon from taking over the world, and save our future."

"We were the ones taken by the Fairy Council to come and get you because we're your future kids," Riley continued. "Or at least that's what they told us. Everyone figured that we'd have a better chance of convincing you to come with us, since, you know, we're related and all."

"Yeah, I still don't know how I feel about having kids yet," Lexi muttered, causing Timmy's head to bob in agreement.

"I assume that both of you will jump at the chance to help both Fairy World and Earth," the Fairy Council member stated. "You will risk both of your lives to stop Morgana Dixon from taking over the world, but if you choose not to help us, you will return to your current period of time, back to the limbo-universe you were previously in. However, if you agree to be of assistance, I will create a portal that will take you back to Dimmsdale, in your current time. Ultimately, though, I cannot force you to make a decision. The choice is yours."

Timmy and Lexi glanced at each other, both knowing that the decision was obvious. "So it's either go back to the limbo-world and let all of this horrible stuff happen, or risk our lives to help save the world?" Timmy clarified.

When the Fairy Council nodded in unison, the two kids grinned and declared together, "We're in."

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter cleared up what the whole future situation entails. Timmy and Lexi will be leaving the future in the next chapter (as will Lilia) to go back to the past and try to fix everything before it starts. Please read and review to let me know what you think of the story so far! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 8

"So all we have to do is stop Morgana Dixon before she takes our fairies?" Lexi asked as she, Timmy, and Lilia watched the Fairy Council form the portal that would take them back to the past, to the moments before they fell into the alternate universe.

"Yes, but I warn you, it will be difficult," the hooded council member warned. "Morgana Dixon is a very mysterious woman with a very distorted view of the world. She will stop at nothing to kill you both and take control of the world."

"We've stopped anti fairies and pixies before, and they have magic," Timmy reminded them. "Another human is nothing for us."

The hoods turned to each other briefly, and Lexi wondered if they could see each other's expressions, though she couldn't. "Good luck to you," the council member said quickly, as the other members finished making the portal. "This will transport you back to the park, before you entered the portal that took you to the alternate universe."

"Thanks," Timmy and Lexi told them. "Well, see you guys when I…give birth to you, I guess," Lexi added to Riley and Kaylee, who waved, though their expressions were concerned.

"Please do the best you can," Riley pleaded just before they left.

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed, nodding. "If you die, we won't even exist anymore!"

Timmy and Lexi gulped in unison, not having thought of that. Not only were their own lives dependent on their success – the lives of their future children were as well.

"Well, come on, kid," Lexi said to Lilia, grabbing the still confused little girl by the hand as Timmy waved once more at his future daughters before stepping into the portal and disappearing. Lexi took a breath and followed, pulling Lilia along with her.

The familiar swooping sensation filled Lexi's entire body once again, until she landed on her back on the – thankfully soft – grass next to Timmy.

"Wow, the grass is so green," she muttered, running her hand along it. "It's so awesome to be around bright colors again."

"Why did we land behind a bench?" Timmy asked with a groan. He had smacked his arm off the back of the wooden bench when he had landed.

"Um, maybe so nobody would see three kids fall from a swirling portal in the sky?" Lexi asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Good point." Timmy stood up. "Well, I guess we'd better get to my house before Morgana Dixon does."

"Yeah, just watch out for black portals this time," Lexi agreed, gripping the bench for support as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Let's go!" Lilia exclaimed, leaning over the back of the bench to look at them.

Timmy and Lexi glanced at each other, having forgotten that the girl was there. "No way," Lexi said. "Just go home and remember – don't tell _anyone _about anything that just happened. Understand?"

"But I want to come save the world!" Lilia whined, jumping off of the bench and crossing her arms defiantly. "I want to help you guys!"

"No," Timmy repeated, shaking his head. "No way. We're used to this sort of thing, kid. You're only six. You might get hurt or something."

"And then Jorgen would kill us," Lexi added, and Timmy shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye. "And it would be horrible, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't even think I had to say that part."

Lilia's lower lip trembled. "_Please?_ I never get to do anything exciting, and I just – I just want to – to help you guys…" Tears pooled in her eyes, and Lexi groaned, tilting her head back.

"_Fine. _Come. But don't say we didn't warn you." Timmy gaped at her, and she shrugged. "I'm not good with crying kids."

"Yay!" Lilia cried. "Let's go get her!" She began skipping towards the entrance to the park, turning back to them after a few yards. "Come on!"

"Crocodile tears," Lexi groaned as they followed. "Should've known."

They took the same route as they did the last time, keeping their eyes on the ground in fear that they would misstep. Just as they expected, the black swirling portal was taking over the sidewalk again, blocking their way.

"There it is," Lexi pointed out once they were a few feet away, enough that a gust of wind – natural or unnatural – couldn't blow them into it this time.

"Wasn't it on the other side of the sidewalk before?" Timmy asked, confused, and Lexi glanced to the other side of the street, nodding.

"There's one over there, too. I guess she put one on each side so it wouldn't matter what side we walked on."

"I guess we'll have to walk in the street, then," Timmy said with a shrug, and the three kids headed for the road.

Lilia grabbed each of them by the hand, and when they glanced down at her, eyebrows raised, she explained, "I'm not supposed to cross the street without holding somebody's hand."

"This isn't exactly crossing the street, but whatever," Lexi muttered, still unable to believe that they had allowed a six-year-old to accompany them on their world-saving journey.

"Hey, wait a minute," Timmy spoke up once they had successfully passed the portals and were back on the sidewalk, still on the lookout for more traps. "Won't your parents wonder where you went?" he addressed Lilia. "I mean, who knows how much time's passed here while we were gone. Aren't they freaking out right now?"

She shrugged, and Lexi answered, "I bet Jorgen will fix that once he figures out what's going on."

They arrived at Timmy's house successfully, not running into any more portals or other traps. "Let's go up to my room and call our fairies," Timmy suggested, and Lexi nodded in agreement, following him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Cosmo, Wanda! Poof!" Timmy called, and Lexi joined in with, "Diamond!"

"What's up, kiddo?" Diamond appeared in front of them. "What have you guys been doing all this time? You haven't been skateboarding for over an hour, have you?"

"Not exactly," Lexi replied, eyes wide. "It's kind of a long story."

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" Timmy yelled again, sure now that since Diamond had arrived, his fairies most likely just hadn't heard him.

Diamond caught sight of Lilia, standing behind the two older kids and gaping at her, and her expression mimicked the little girl's. "Lexi! What were you thinking? Who is that?"

Lexi let out a breath, putting a hand on Lilia's shoulder and shoving her forward to face Diamond. "It's okay. Diamond, this is Lilia. She's part of that whole long story I have to tell you, and we already told her about fairies. Lilia, this is my fairy godmother, Diamond."

For a few beats of silence, Lilia stared at the blue-haired, blue-eyed fairy in awe. Then she let out a thrilled scream. "Oh my _gosh! _You're _so awesome! _A fairy! An actual fairy, wow, wow, wow!"

Lexi grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from literally bouncing off the walls. "Yeah, see? I told you there are fairies."

"I wish I could tell someone about this," Lilia said in a huff, sitting down in one of Timmy's beanbag chairs with a sigh.

Timmy stared into the fishbowl, knocking on the side of it and growing more concerned. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" he yelled again, as loud as he dared, and when no one answered, he turned to Lexi in horror. "They're not here."

Lexi's blue eyes widened. "They were Morgana Dixon's old godparents, weren't they? She probably came after them first."

"So she already has my fairies?" Timmy asked, clearly getting ready to full-out panic. He opened his mouth to speak again when Diamond interrupted.

"Wait, slow down," she said in her calmest, trying-not-to-freak-out tone. "Who is Morgana Dixon? What's going on, kids?"

"Diamond." Lexi turned to her godmother with a frown. "I think we'd better sit down. We have a lot to tell you."

Author's Note: Yeah, not the most exciting chapter, I'm sorry. But it's necessary to get Timmy and Lexi back to Earth. So as a recap: It seems as though Morgana Dixon has already taken Timmy's fairies. But before the kids can do anything, they have to let Diamond in on what's going on.

I would like to thank FairlyOddFreak and Bookworm Gal for their great reviews every chapter! I really appreciate your continued support, and the fact that I have several people who I know read and enjoy this story whenever a chapter is uploaded means a lot to me. Thanks to both of you, and to everyone else who reviews!

Speaking of reviews, please drop me one on this chapter to let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up by next weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Warning: Mentions of child abuse and other dark subjects in this chapter, particularly the flashback. This should not be a problem because of the T rating, but for anyone who is familiar with my usual fairly light writing, this might be a bit unexpected. Skip to the bottom of the chapter for a quick summary if you're uncomfortable with these topics. ;)

Chapter 9

If they weren't right in front of her eyes, Morgana Dixon almost wouldn't have been able to believe what she was seeing.

Her old fairy godparents sat on the ground in front of her, trapped underneath a large butterfly net. Cosmo and Wanda hadn't changed at all since they had been Morgana Dixon's godparents, although it seemed as though they had made an addition.

"What is _that?_" was the first thing she said to them, pointing a bony finger at the strange ball-shaped object with purple eyes, which was peeking out from between them.

"That's our son, Poof!" Cosmo said, his voice just as cheerful as she remembered.

"And if you lay a finger on him, so help me, I'll – " Wanda began, but before she could finish, Morgana Dixon fell, blinded by a memory.

_"Get back here, you little bitch! I'll make you regret what you said!"_

_ Eight-year-old Morgana slammed the door in her father's face, locking it with shaking hands. He pounded on the door for just minutes before letting out a loud yell of anger. She heard his footsteps stomp away and sighed with relief, sinking down to the floor of her tiny bedroom and rubbing the fresh purple bruise on her arm._

_ "One day I'll show him," she whispered to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. "I'll show them that they can't treat me like that. One day I'll be big and strong and _they'll _be the ones afraid of _me _for a change. One day I'll hit Mom and Dad just like they hit me."_

_ But as of now, she could do nothing. Morgana stood, walking over to the window and scowling, realizing that she had to stand on tiptoe to see out of it properly. From her small stature of four feet two inches, she wouldn't be able to do anything to show her parents what it was like to be on the other side of the punches._

_ She heard the refrigerator door slam shut, all the way across the house, and a flash of anger flooding through her, knowing her father was going for another drink. It was only mid-afternoon, but at this rate, Morgana wouldn't be able to leave her bedroom for the rest of the night._

_ Suddenly her whole body was shaking, from a combination of fear and anger. "My life is a bottomless pit of emptiness," she muttered to herself, a phrase that she had recently been repeating to herself whenever she found that the situation fit. At eight years old, it was clear that Morgana Dixon was a very bright child, though, her teachers deduced, a little odd. She was sometimes found talking to herself as she did her work, but, unlike other children who had this habit, seemed unaware that she was doing so. And oftentimes she began trembling just before the final bell rang._

_ While several observant teachers had wondered if there was something unusual going on with the child, most faculty members chalked her behavior up to just childlike habits. _

_ None of them knew the truth._

_ Morgana pondered this as she sat on the edge of her bed, her face pressed into her knees. None of them knew! None of them knew the hell that she went through every single day, and even if they did know, none of them would care, she knew. _

_ Feeling herself getting worked up, she took a deep breath, reaching over for the kaleidoscope that she kept on her nightstand. Though it was old and faded, the whirling of dull colors helped her calm down._

_ But this time, something seemed differently. Morgana squinting into the glass, staring at the colors that shifted and changed before her eyes. Something was wrong…the colors were too bright and moving too fast. Shades of pink and green dotted her vision, instead of the usual dull blues and oranges._

_ Startled, she dropped the kaleidoscope onto her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them, wondering if she really was going crazy._

_ And then the thing exploded._

_ Morgana held back a scream at the silent explosion, sending colorful, sparkling dust everywhere. She clamped her hands over her mouth, clenching her teeth together to keep from making a sound that her father would hear._

_ The dust began to clear, and Morgana gasped as two figures came into view._

_ They were the strangest creatures that she had ever laid eyes on. One, a man, had bright green hair and eyes, and the other, a woman, had pink hair and eyes. They both were floating, supported by small wings on their backs. Small yellow crowns floated above their heads, and they held black sticks with yellow stars on one end._

_ "Hi, Morgana!" they cheered in unison before she could even finish taking in their appearances._

_ "I'm Cosmo!"_

_ "And I'm Wanda!"_

_ "And we're…" They floated away from her, and a large sign appeared above them, brightly showing the same words that the creatures yelled out. "Your fairy godparents!"_

_ They beamed at her, their arms stretched out underneath the sign, which was so bright that Morgana had to squint._

_ "No…no…" Morgana said quietly, shaking her head forcefully as she jumped off of her bed, backing up until her back connected with the wall. "This can't be happening…I can't be crazy…"_

_ "We're not crazy, we're really here!" the man, Cosmo, exclaimed, much too loudly. "We're your fairy godparents, remember?"_

_ "Go away…get out of my head," Morgana yelled, pressing her palms to her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not crazy!"_

_ "I know it's a lot to take in, sweetie," Wanda said, floating down to Morgana's level. The girl shrunk away, still shaking her head. "You're not crazy, I promise. Fairies are very real, and we're here to grant your wishes!"_

_ "Wishes? What do you mean, grant my wishes?" Morgana asked, her voice shaking as she opened her eyes and let her hands drop to her sides. _

_ "That's what fairy godparents do for miserable kids like you!" Cosmo explained, still too loudly. He paused, then grinned again. "Hey, I rhymed!"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Morgana groaned, sliding down to sit on the floor, her back resting against the wall. _

_ "Fairy godparents are assigned to kids with miserable lives," Wanda explained patiently. "We're here to grant you wishes and make you happy."_

_ "Wait." Morgana glanced between the fairies, still not certain that this wasn't a hallucination. "You can give me whatever I want?"_

_ "As long as it follows Da Rules!" Cosmo waved his wand, and a gigantic purple book fell into Morgana's lap._

_ "Oof! Why the hell did you do that?" she snapped, frowning when she saw her fairies exchange an unnerved glance, clearly not used to hearing children swear. But Morgana couldn't help it – she had been around curse words all of her life. Swearing was part of her normal speech, and these so-called fairy godparents would just have to get used to that._

_ "There are a lot of rules to follow, Morgana," Wanda went on, ignoring Morgana's burst of foul language. "You can look through the book later, but the most important ones are no wishing to bring back to the dead, no wishing for someone to be killed, no wishing to win a competition, and no wishes that interfere with true love." She paused, then went on when Morgana nodded, "And the most important thing of all…no one else can know that you have fairy godparents. If you tell anyone about us, anyone at all, we'll have to go away forever, and you'll lose all of your memories of us. So you can't just go around telling your friends about us, okay?"_

_ "Friends? What friends?" Morgana muttered, though she nodded, confirming that she understood. "So other than that, I can pretty much wish for anything I want?"_

_ "There are some other rules, but for the most part, yes."_

_ For the first time in ages, a wide smile spread across Morgana's face. "I think I might like having you two around."_

"Uh…is she okay?" Cosmo's high-pitched voice pierced through Morgana's flashback, and the scowled, standing back up and pulling the rusted knife out of her pocket.

"Quiet, fairy!" she growled, her words slightly slurred.

"Morgana, what in the world are you doing?" Wanda asked, eyeing Morgana's knife with alarm. "How did you find us?"

Morgana tilted her head back, letting out a sinister laugh. "That _imbecile _Jorgen didn't give me enough Forget-icin. I remember _everything!_" Well, she may have filled in some of the blanks that the medicine had wiped from her memories, but Morgana had learned long ago that admitting anything of the sort showed weakness. "And now," she went on, stooping down, her face close to the net, "I'm going to get revenge on you, for abandoning me and letting me suffer. Now it's _your _turn to suffer!" She cackled again, and the little purple ball with eyes – _Poof – _cringed, ducking behind his parents.

"But we didn't abandon you!" Wanda insisted. "You said the phrase, 'I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore.' You knew that it would send us away!"

"You abandoned me," Morgana said again, not appearing to have heard her. Her eyes darted back and forth, not focusing on her old godparents. "You left me to my parents' abuse, and now you are going to pay." She stood, grabbing another butterfly net from the stash in the corner.

"Wait a minute." Wanda glanced around, realization dawning. "Aren't we in Crocker's house?"

"Of course we are!" Morgana twirled the knife between the fingers of her free hand before tucking it back into her pocket. "Where do you think I got all of this equipment?" What she didn't add was that Crocker was down in his lab at that very moment, working on yet another device to aid them in their plan.

"What are you doing with that?" Cosmo asked, more confused than usual as he pointed to the net in her hand. "We're already trapped under here!"

Smirking crazily, she moved toward the door. "Oh, trapping just my old godparents isn't enough. If _I _couldn't have happiness, _no _child can!" And, without offering any other explanation, she slammed the door to Crocker's bedroom, leaving her fairies behind.

Stage one of her plan was complete. But she headed down the street, knowing that as long as that girl, Lexi Sanders, still had her godparent, she could still be stopped.

Author's Note: Sorry for the two week wait! I was on vacation all of last week, and really wanted to get a chapter up before I left, but couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. The flashback takes up most of it, but I'm ultimately satisfied. I'm sure most readers were fine with this chapter, but since it was a bit darker than what I usually write, I'll provide a little summary:

So Morgana Dixon has kidnapped Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and when she hears their voices, flash backs to the day when she received them back when she was eight years old, because of abuse from her parents. Though she doesn't believe them at first and assumes she is hallucinating, she soon comes around to the idea of having magic and unlimited wishes at her fingertips. Back in the present, Morgana reveals that she is not satisfied with just having her old godparents at her disposal, but wants all children's fairies to be taken away, just as hers were. She sets off for Lexi's house, planning to capture Diamond next.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter! The next one should be up next weekend, where we will go back to Timmy and Lexi's perspective! Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 10

"So we think that Morgana must already have Timmy's fairies, and that she's coming after you next," Lexi finished, watching Diamond carefully for a reaction to all of this. Timmy was still pacing around the room, clearly anxious for Lexi to finish. "Well, I guess that's it," she said with a shrug.

Diamond shook her head slowly, letting her goddaughter's story sink in. "Wow. That is…quite the story."

"Enough talk!" Timmy interrupted, throwing out his arms in frustration. "We have to rescue Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!"

"Yeah, but we can't let that crazy lady capture Diamond, too," Lexi protested. "We have to be…" She paused, shuddering before speaking one of her least favorite words. "_Careful._"

"Lexi's right," Diamond agreed. "But we also have to do something quickly. Who knows what Morgana's doing with your fairies?" Timmy winced.

"I can probably use my magic if – Diamond? Are you okay?" Lexi interrupted herself, looking with concern at her godmother, who didn't seem to be listening, her eyes unfocused.

"I hear you calling for me," she said in confusion, turning back to Lexi with a frown. "From your house. But you're right here, obviously."

"I bet that's how Morgana Dixon captured my godparents," Timmy said. "With some sort of voice modifier thing to sound like us."

"Yeah, she's probably at my house right now!" Lexi added, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

"What do we do?" Lilia spoke up, and the three others jumped at the little girl's voice. She had been listening quietly to Lexi's whole story, and they had almost forgotten that she was there.

Diamond shook her head firmly. "_We're _not doing anything. I don't like this whole situation…this Morgana person sounds dangerous. I'm already not comfortable with the two of you getting involved in this." She gestured to Timmy and Lexi. "I'm definitely not allowing a little kid to come along, especially since you don't have fairies of your own."

"But you said I could come!" Lilia said accusingly to Lexi, who shrugged. "I'm tough, I can handle it! I promise!"

"Yeah, I don't know, kid," Lexi argued. "I mean, I didn't get my godparents until I was eight. Six is a little too…well, little."

Lilia stuck out her lower lip, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I'll cry again," she warned, her violet eyes narrowed in determination.

"Just let her come!" Timmy insisted loudly. "We just have to do something! Fast!"

"Alright," Diamond finally gave in, and Lexi gaped at her. "But I'm putting a protection spell on you. No one will be able to touch you unless the rest of us are in danger and you're our last hope." She tapped the little girl on the head with her wand, and Lilia glowed light blue for a moment before returning to normal.

To test this, Lexi reached out toward Lilia's arm. About two inches away from the girl's skin, her hand bounced right back. "Oh. Cool. Thanks, Diamond."

"Yeah, thanks!" Lilia agreed, back to being as cheerful as ever. "Now I can come!"

"Let's go to my house," Lexi said determinedly. "I bet Morgana's still there."

"_What_?" Timmy stared at her as if she was crazy. "Lexi, that's nuts! What are we gonna do, just race in and face her?"

"You were the one who's been so eager to leave this whole time," Lexi shot back. "Where did you think we were gonna go?"

Timmy opened and closed his mouth several times before finally shrugging in a defeated sort of way. "Uh, well…I thought you guys might have some ideas. Some _good _ideas," he added pointedly, and Lexi's eyes narrowed.

"I have to agree with Timmy on this," Diamond chimed in carefully. "This woman sounds very dangerous. I'm not sure it's such a good idea to just barge in and face off against her, especially if she's capable of capturing fairies. I'm the only fairy you guys have left, and we might need my magic."

"Hey, I have magic, too," Lexi protested, not giving up. "And I've been working with Astro a ton. I bet he'd love it if I could use my magic in real life, not in that stupid training room." She moved toward the door, her eyes narrowed. "If you guys wanna sit around and let Morgana Dixon capture a bunch of other fairy godparents and wait for the perfect chance to stop her, fine. But _I'm _going to do something now."

"You can't go alone!" Diamond insisted, waving her wand. The door to Timmy's room slammed shut. "Lexi, we need to sit down and figure things out before we do anything." When Timmy opened his mouth, she held up a hand to stop him, going on, "Acting brashly could put Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in even more danger. I'm sure they'll be fine…scared, but fine, for a while. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

Timmy nodded. "Whatever will save my fairies, I'm on board with." He turned to his best friend. "Come on, Lexi. Think!"

Lexi shook her head, flinging open the door again. "No way. Confronting her is what we're going to end up doing, right? How do you guys know she isn't draining the magic out of the fairies right now?" Timmy's face paled at her words, but she went on, "We can't just be stupid and assume things like that. I don't care what you guys do, but _I'm _going to my house before Morgana Dixon gets any further." Before any of them could stop her, she slipped out of Timmy's room. They could hear her footsteps as she pounded down the stairs.

The three others stared at each other for a moment, stunned. The slamming of the front door seemed to catch Diamond's attention, and she waved her wand, turning into a light blue backpack on Timmy's back. "We can't let her go alone! It could be dangerous!"

"Come on, then!" Timmy yelled, grabbing Lilia by the hand and dragging the little girl down the stairs and after Lexi.

Author's Note: So sorry this chapter is so short! I was planning on writing the scene where Timmy and Lexi first meet Morgana Dixon in this chapter, but I still don't have a clear idea of how I want that to go and I wanted to get this chapter up now. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next weekend, though my schedule for next week is jam-packed every day so don't expect anything! Please read and review to let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 11

"So what do you think this lady's gonna be like?" Timmy asked the others as they walked toward Lexi's house, having caught up with her before she could get too far.

Lexi shrugged. "Well, she's bent on capturing our fairies and taking over the world, so probably crazy like Crocker."

"This should be easy, then," Timmy reasoned. "I've stopped Crocker's crazy plans about a million times." After a slight pause, he added proudly, "And I am the Chosen One, after all."

"We know," Lexi groaned. "You've only told me a million times since we met."

"What's the Chosen One?" Lilia piped up curiously, and Timmy stopped in his tracks, causing Diamond, in backpack form, to bounce against his back.

"Well, a few months before I met Lexi, I – "

"Dude, that's a story for another time. Come on!" Lexi grabbed his arm and pulled him back into motion. She attempted to pull Lilia along, too, but when she went to take the younger girl's arm, her hand bounced right back. "Ugh, I forgot about that stupid protection spell."

They arrived at Lexi's house, and she and Timmy glanced at each other worriedly. "Wait," Timmy blurted as Lexi was reaching for the doorknob. "Your mom's not home, is she?"

For the briefest of moments, a flash of panic crossed Lexi's face, but then she sighed, shaking her head in relief. "No. She's working all day. So we'd better get rid of this lady fast."

"Hopefully she's still here," Diamond added as her goddaughter pulled the front door open warily.

The three kids stepped inside, and Diamond changed into her usual form as Lexi closed the door quietly. They all glanced around the front hallway, waiting. "Maybe she's not here," Timmy said with a shrug, and Lexi was just about to agree when a loud bang resonated throughout the house.

"Or maybe she is," Lexi replied, looking up the stairs. "I think that came from my room. Come on, guys, I bet she's in there."

"Be careful," Diamond warned as they made their way up the stairs. "We have no idea who we're dealing with."

"Just the girl version of Crocker," Timmy reminded her. "I'm not that scared."

"Yeah, and I can use my magic if she shoves a knife in my face or anything," Lexi joked, but the group fell silent as they approached Lexi's open bedroom door. They could see shadows moving around inside, and Lexi felt a chill as she remembered the creepy shadow that she had seen in the park earlier that day.

Timmy and Lexi peered into the room, and both had to hold in gasps. Lexi's room was an absolute disaster. The dresser drawers were all open, and their contents had been thrown around the room. The books and papers on her desk were even messier than usual, and her TV had toppled over on one side.

On the other side of the room, a woman faced away from them, picking up the hamster cage that Diamond inhabited in her hamster form and shaking it roughly. The woman's movements were rigid and sharp, and her stature was stooped. Lexi cringed, realizing all at once that this person was who had made the shadow she had seen in the park.

Timmy watched for a moment longer before returning to the hallway, pulling Lexi along with him. "Wow, she really is crazy," he whispered, though all of the noise that Morgana was making inside the room would block out anything he was saying anyway. "How do you guys think we should – "

"Hey!" Lexi darted into her bedroom before he could finish, and before Diamond could yank her back in horror. "Lady! What do you think you're doing?"

"Lexi!" Diamond hissed, she and Timmy rushing into the room after her. Lilia followed, her violet eyes wide.

Morgana Dixon whirled around, nearly falling over in the process, and everyone else winced at her haggard appearance. Her brown, graying hair was greasy and matted, her clothes were dirty, and her dark, almost black eyes had a wide and crazed look to them.

"Lexi Sanders and Timmy Turner," she cried, pointing a bony finger at them, her voice rough and scratchy.

Despite the wide-eyed expression of shock on her face, Lexi still managed to raise a sarcastic eyebrow. "That's us."

"Of _course _it's you!" Morgana threw her head back and cackled, and everyone else in the room – even Lexi – took a step back. "Oh, the glorious moment has come for me to meet the _infamous _Timmy Turner and Lexi Sanders!"

Timmy and Lexi exchanged an unnerved glance. "Infamous?" Timmy repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?" Diamond cleared her throat as an obvious warning for the two kids to take the rude tones out of their comments – they still didn't completely know who they were up against, but they could all tell that she was a lot more dangerous than they had originally thought.

"I know all about Timmy Turner and Lexi Sanders…yes, the two kids who know everything there is to know about fairies, and magic, and stealing my happiness and ruining my life…" As she ranted, mostly to herself, Timmy and Lexi shot a glance at each other. _Ruining her life?_

"Stealing your happiness? Ruining your life?" Lexi repeated, shaking her head. "What do you mean? We didn't do any of that – we don't even know who you are!" Her voice wavered a bit as she finished her exclamation, and the sarcasm was completely gone from her tone.

Instead of responding, Morgana turned away from them, picking the hamster cage back up and beginning to shake it again, peering into it intently. "Come out, come out, little fairy," she mumbled to it, so quietly that the others had to strain to hear. "I know you're in there…"

Lexi glanced up at Diamond with a raised eyebrow. Morgana must not have noticed her floating there during her crazed ramblings.

"Knock it off!" Timmy grabbed the cage out of the crazed woman's hands and tossed it onto Lexi's bed. "You took my fairies, didn't you? Where are they?"

"_Your _fairies?" Morgana bent down, her face only inches from Timmy's. He cringed, taking a step back, only for her to grab the front of his shirt, yanking him back. "They're _my _fairy godparents! _Mine, _and always have been! _Mine, _and no one else's! Do you understand me?"

"Lay off Timmy!" Lexi cried, grabbing Timmy's arm and pulling him out of Morgana's grip. "Their not your fairies anymore, lady," she continued, deciding to attempt to reason with her. "We're sorry that you lost your fairies or whatever, but that was a long time ago! Get over it! Their Timmy's fairies now, and not only that, two of them happen to be my cousins! So you better just get lost before I do something horrible to you." Her blue eyes flashed angrily.

For a moment, the two kids actually expected Morgana to be afraid. Most people certainly didn't take Lexi's threats lightly. But after a moment of silence, the older woman let out another burst of laughter. The four others watched her warily – Timmy and Lexi right in front of her, with Diamond and Lilia still near the doorway.

But then, almost as if someone had flipped a switch, Morgana's laughter ceased and her eyes widened to an unnaturally wide size. "If I can't have fairy godparents, _no one can!_" she screamed, causing Timmy and Lexi to recoil in horror. "You!" She shoved past the two kids, her gaze locked on Diamond. "You, you're _that one's _fairy, you're _her _fairy godparent!" Without looking away from Diamond's startled face, she pointed a finger at Lexi, nearly hitting her in the chest.

Then Morgana's face twisted into a horrible smile as she reached into the pocket of her ratty overcoat. Assuming that she was about to pull out a knife or other weapon, Lexi balled her hands into fists, ready to activate her magic if necessary.

Morgana pulled her hand out of her pocket and held out her hand for the others to see. Immediately, all four of them were nearly blinded by the sudden gleaming of the object. "What _is _that?" Lexi exclaimed, squinting.

Diamond and Lilia were lost as well, but the color drained from Timmy's face immediately – he _recognized_ that strange object.

"The Hypercube?" he gasped, horrified. "Where'd you get that?"

"Hypercube?" Lexi turned to him, confused. "What's that?"

"Under the bed in your room," Morgana cackled, clearly delighted by his reaction. Then she turned back to Diamond, holding up the cube. "Wave goodbye, fairy!" And with the push of a button, Diamond was sucked inside.

Lilia screamed, and Lexi let out a cry of alarm before throwing away all sense of reason and jumping onto Morgana Dixon's back with a scream of, "Let Diamond go, crazy!"

Morgana flung her off with a bit of effort, aiming the cube at them. "Silence, you ignorant children, or I will trap you all inside as well!"

Lexi looked ready to speak again, her face red with anger, but Timmy clapped a hand over her mouth, figuring it wouldn't help anyone for them to be trapped as well.

Letting out another fearful cackle, Morgana whirled around, rushing out of Lexi's room and slamming the door behind her. Immediately, Lexi ran over and flung the door open, only to find that the woman was gone, taking Diamond with her.

"She's gone!" she cried, turning back to her friends. "We have to find her!"

"How'd she disappear so fast?" Timmy wondered aloud, peeking out of Lexi's bedroom window to find the street empty. "It's kind of creepy." He shook his head. "Actually, _she's _pretty creepy in general."

"Where'd Diamond go?" Lilia asked, her voice trembling. "What was that square thing?"

While Lexi normally would have attempted to offer advice to the little girl, she was much too angry, upset, and (though she hated to admit it) afraid to say anything that would be comforting. "Why'd you have to go and leave that stupid thing laying around your room?" she asked Timmy, her voice laced with fury. "Where'd you get that, anyway? I've never seen it before."

"I didn't know I still had it," he told her, shrugging in embarrassment. "It was Jimmy's, but I took it. I thought I gave it back."

"Jimmy?" Lexi's brow wrinkled as she tilted her head at the unfamiliar name. "Who's that?"

Under any other circumstances, Timmy would have jumped at the chance to tell his best friend all about the adventures that he had had with the genius from another dimension. But today, his mind was elsewhere. "I'll tell you later," he said dismissively, another thought occurring to him. "Anyway, you can't blame me for this," he went on, pointing an accusing finger at Lexi. "_You _were the one who insisted that we just barge in here and confront that wacko! If you had listened to the rest of us and come up with an actual plan, Diamond might still be here to help us, and we might be closer to stopping Morgana! Now we have no idea where she is, or what she's doing, and it's all your fault!"

Lexi's mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowed as she took in what he said. "_My _fault? I was the only one who wanted to do something! You guys all just wanted to sit around and talk about it when your fairies could have been in trouble!"

"Oh really? Well, it worked, Lexi. You did something, alright. Now we have no fairies to help us, and we're all alone!"

Lexi was preparing a good, sarcastic comeback when the gravity of his words hit her so hard that she almost fell over. "You're right," she muttered, smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"I agree," Timmy replied, though his voice had lost most of its angry vigor, now taking on a defeated tone. "But it doesn't matter now, I guess."

"I can't believe I did that." Lexi shook her head, grimacing. "I guess I just thought that since we've always kind of winged it and never made any plans before that it would work this time. And now Diamond's gone."

"Um, guys?" Lilia's small voice piped up from the doorway where she still stood, not having moved into the room at all. They turned to her, hoping that she didn't have any more bad news to report. "Now what?"

As her words sunk in, Timmy and Lexi both realized at once that anything else she could've said wouldn't have chilled them nearly as much as those two simple words had.

Author's Note: Yikes, what a chapter! It's very hard writing for Morgana, much harder than I expected, though I'm actually very proud of this chapter. I hope you all like it, too, and please let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up in about a week.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 12

"Okay, let's go over everything. Our fairies were captured by a crazy lady bent on draining their magic and taking over the world, she has a cube that lets her suck any objects or people into it, she can send people into alternate dimensions, and we're the only three people who know about all of it." Timmy turned to the two girls with a frown. "What do you think?"

"I think this is shaping up to be a great day," Lexi muttered, though Timmy couldn't tell if she was trying to be sarcastic or making a joke. "Everything's going great, huh?"

"No!" Lilia looked at the older girl as though she had lost her mind, clearly not understanding Lexi's sense of humor. "Everything's really bad!"

"I know," Lexi told her, grinning a bit despite the situation. "I was kidding."

Lilia's mouth dropped as she held her arms out at her sides. "How can you be kidding at a time like this?"

"We need to come up with a plan this time," Timmy went on, giving Lexi a pointed look. She shrugged, still embarrassed by the way she stormed off earlier.

"Yeah…what we need is to find Morgana again and make sure she doesn't get away from us. She must have some kind of, I don't know, headquarters or something where she's keeping all our fairies. We need to find out where that is." The two kids were lost in thought for a moment. Lexi snapped her fingers suddenly as an idea came to her. "Hey, you don't know anyone else in Dimmsdale with a godparent, do you?" She figured that he didn't, as he had never mentioned any other kids with fairies before.

To her surprise, he nodded, though with a grimace. "Yeah, just one. Remy Buxaplenty. He lives in one of those huge mansions on the other side of town, and he's one of my biggest enemies," he explained.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "He's our age?"

"Yeah."

"And he's one of your worst enemies?"

"Yeah."

She let out a laugh. "Wow. That's sad."

Timmy frowned at her, shaking his head. "You haven't met this kid. Anyway," he went on before she could make another jab, "what's your big idea?"

"Well, it seems like Morgana wants to get all of the fairies in Dimmsdale first," she explained. "And she must have some way of knowing where they are. So it makes sense that she'd try to capture Remy's fairy sometime soon. We should try to stake out near his house and wait for her to go in and leave. Then we'll follow her."

This idea made some sort of sense, but Timmy outwardly cringed at the thought of sneaking around in the bushes in front of Remy Buxaplenty's house. "Yeah, I don't think so," he said cautiously.

"Why not?" Lexi's eyes narrowed as they always did when she was annoyed with him. "It's a good plan!"

"Yeah, until his guard dogs attack us or the security system goes off," he shot back. "This kid's really rich. I don't think we'd be able to just sneak around near his house without getting caught."

"When did you stop taking risks?" she demanded, crossing her arms tightly across her chest with a scowl. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Uh, we could get sent to jail?" he replied, not believing the excuse himself. The truth was, he just didn't want another run-in with Remy and his stuck-up fairy Juandissimo, but he couldn't tell Lexi that.

"That's really stupid," she informed him, as he figured she would. "Fine, if you don't like my idea, then what's your big plan?"

Timmy replied without hesitation. "Use your magic."

"My magic?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion, not taking her eyes off of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's make a deal. I'll stake out at Remy Buxaplenty's house until Morgana Dixon gets there as long as you use your magic to help get our fairies free," Timmy said confidently, sure that Lexi would agree. She wanted their godparents free just as much as he did.

So when she shook her head slowly, he felt mouth drop open so fast his buckteeth nearly scraped his lip. "No."

"_What?_"

"I…don't think I should use my magic yet," she explained with a shrug, annoyance tinting her words as if he was the unreasonable one.

Timmy didn't speak, waiting for her to go on. After several moments, it became apparent than she wasn't going to further explain herself. Furious, he practically yelled, "Why not?"

Lexi turned away, facing the window. "I'm not using my magic yet," she said stubbornly. "Anyway, I don't think I'd even know how to rescue them. I don't know how to do that much yet."

Timmy shook his head, unable to believe what she was saying. "So you're just gonna refuse to use your magic even if they need our help? What the heck, Lexi?"

"It's a stupid idea," she said again, her voice laced with anger.

"Well, so is your idea to go hide out at Remy Buxaplenty's house," he shot back. "Come on, if you're not gonna compromise, I guess we'd better think of another plan."

"No way." Lexi took a step toward the door. "My plan makes perfect sense, and it's the only thing that'll work. There's no other way for us to find Morgana. You just don't want to do it because you don't like that kid." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want to do it because it's ridiculous and we'll get caught," he replied. "And if we get caught, then there won't be anyone to help our fairies. We need to go to my house. I have a whole closet of old wishes and I bet some of them can help us." Thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers as an idea occurred to him. "Hey! I have that time travel scooter. We can use that to go back in time to before we came here, so Diamond won't get captured."

"And mess with time again?" Lexi raised her eyebrows. "Dude, no. What if we end up making everything worse? Look, I want Diamond and your fairies back just as much as you do, but we can't just go back in time every time we have a problem. We need to fix this _now._" She reached the door and grabbed the doorknob. "I'm going to Remy Buxaplenty's house, whether you're coming or not."

"Fine. And I'm going to my house, whether _you're _coming or not."

"Fine!" Lexi strode out of her room, popping her head back in a moment later. "Uh…where does Remy live, exactly?"

Timmy rattled off the boy's address through clenched teeth, and Lexi nodded, about to leave once again when Lilia let out a yell of, "Wait!" Both kids turned to her in surprise. The little girl had a way of being so quiet that it was almost like she wasn't there. "We have to stick together!" she went on. "We can't just split up!"

"Well, I didn't come this far just to get thrown in jail," Timmy responded angrily. "And that's what'll happen if we go and spy on Remy Buxaplenty's house."

"Well, _I _didn't come this far just to mess with time again and screw up everything even more," Lexi shot back, and both kids stared at each other, neither of them willing to back down. "I'm leaving," Lexi said finally. "And you're coming with me, kid." She reached out to grab Lilia's arm, but her hand bounced back once again. Groaning, she gestured for the little girl to follow her. "Come on."

"But – " Lilia glanced back at Timmy, who still stood in the middle of Lexi's room, glowering. But as soon as she saw that Lexi was already headed for the stairs, she shrugged at Timmy and hurried after her.

Several minutes passed, and once Timmy heard the front door slam, he started down the stairs as well. Once out on the sidewalk, he could see Lexi and Lilia headed down the street toward the richer part of town, and Timmy turned and began walking in the other direction, headed for his house.

But once he had gained several blocks, he stopped, realizing that he was now all alone. "What did I do?" he groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

On the other side of town, Lexi approached the gates leading to the street filled with mansions and sighed, glancing down at Lilia. She was now alone, and fully responsible for a six year old. She stared at the giant houses ahead of her and suddenly felt very small. Needing a minute before they continued on, she plopped down on the curb, Lilia joining her. "What did I do?" she asked the little girl, who shrugged.

Lexi hadn't expected an answer anyway.

Author's Note: Yikes, trouble is brewing. It seems that Timmy and Lexi are having a difficult time figuring out what to do. Please read and review, and let me know whose plan you think is better. Would you have agreed with Timmy or Lexi? The next chapter should be up by next weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 13

"Darn it! Stupid thing." Timmy kicked the time travel scooter with an agitated groan. "Come on, turn on!" He knocked roughly on the clock attached to the front of the scooter…which promptly fell off. Timmy groaned again, watching the handle bars collapse, which set off a chain reaction of the rest of the scooter falling apart until it lay in a metal heap in front of him.

"Okay, time travel's out, I guess," he muttered to himself, beginning to dig around through his closet, which was filled with other wishes that Timmy had made over the past year. While many of the magical objects he sifted through brought back fun memories, Timmy soon came to the conclusion that nothing in his room would help him defeat Morgana and Crocker.

It wasn't until then that Timmy realized what a horrible mistake he had made by ditching Lexi and Lilia and going off on his own. He still didn't agree with Lexi's big spying idea, but maybe it would have been better if he had just sucked it up and gone along with her. Maybe Lexi had already found Morgana's secret hideout, while Timmy sat around with no idea what to do now.

With one last disgusted glance at his closet full of wishes, Timmy exited his room, his determination increasing as soon as he caught a glimpse of the empty fishbowl. He couldn't give up – his fairies needed him.

Timmy set off down the street, walking quickly. He needed to get to Remy Buxaplenty's house before Morgana did. Maybe there was still time for him to rejoin Lexi and Lilia before anything drastic happened.

oOo

"Are you sure this is allowed?"

"Shh, kid. Be quiet. It's not illegal unless we get caught." Lexi pressed a finger to her lips as she crawled through the bushes just beneath the front windows of the Buxaplenty's house, Lilia hot on her heels.

"This is illegal?" Lilia squeaked, and Lexi winced at the volume of the child's voice. She had already spotted several security cameras near the entrances to the mansion. She was sure that there were some sort of guards or attack dogs around somewhere, and getting her head bitten off would not help the situation.

"Didn't you hear me? Not unless we get caught. So be quiet!" Lexi hissed, pushing her way through the shrubbery until she located a prime spot near the side of the mansion, where she could peer through the leaves and get a clear view of the huge front yard. "Okay, now just look through the bushes and don't make a sound," she instructed sharply, pushing some leaves aside and peering out into the yard, hoping that none of the cameras were focused on them.

"How long are we gonna be here? This is boring," Lilia complained after about ten minutes. So far, the estate had seemed completely calm and empty. There was no sign of Morgana Dixon or Crocker anywhere.

Lexi sighed, wondering for the millionth time why she had thought it was a good idea to bring along a six-year-old. "Until Morgana Dixon shows up," she replied in a whisper. "It could take a while."

Lilia groaned, but rested her head on her arms and continued watching through the bushes.

Several more minutes passed, and Lexi was just starting to wonder if Timmy was making any sort of progress when Lilia piped up softly, "Is that her?" Lexi peered through the bushes, spotting a short, stooped woman rushing quickly down the sidewalk, where she turned toward the house and darted around the opposite side.

Lexi's eyes widened, and her first instinct was to run after the crazy woman and confront her. But she dug her hands into the dirt she was kneeling on and forced herself to keep still – Morgana Dixon would surely emerge sooner or later, and it was essential that she didn't know Lexi and Lilia were there.

Beside Lexi, the little girl fidgeted in anticipation. "Something's finally gonna happen," she whispered, mostly to herself, and Lexi nodded, also feeling jittery.

The next fifteen minutes passed excruciatingly slowly. Lexi assumed that Morgana was inside Remy Buxaplenty's bedroom, trying to suck his fairy into that weird cube device.

Finally, a strange shadow passed over part of the lawn, and Morgana was revealed a moment later, rushing back across the lawn in that same stooped, lurching run. "Okay, come on," Lexi muttered to Lilia, jumping to her feet as quietly as possible. "We'll run after her, but we have to be quiet!"

"Okay!" Lilia whispered back, leaping up as well. The two girls began making their way through the thick bushes as quickly and silently as possible as Morgana started down the sidewalk.

Lexi's gaze was so locked on the crazy woman several yards away that she didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground, which she promptly tripped over. Grimacing, she instinctively shot out her hand, which slapped against the wall of the mansion with a smack.

And then the alarm went off.

A loud siren began to wail as soon as Lexi's hand connected with the wall, and every security camera in the vicinity turned immediately, zeroing in on a horrified Lexi and Lilia. Dogs could be heard barking viciously from the back of the house, coming closer.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Morgana Dixon whirled around, her mouth twisting into a cruel sneer when she spotted the two kids. "Aha!" she cried, ambling over faster than Lexi had ever seen her move. "Thought you'd spy on me, did you?" She reached into the pocket of her ratty overcoat, producing the same glass cube that she had used to capture Diamond. "Now you'll see that I cannot be defeated!" Cackling, she raised the cube above her head.

"Run!" Lexi screamed at Lilia, who only briefly hesitated before taking off, so short that her head just grazed the top of the bushes as she ran. But before Lexi could follow, Morgana pressed the button on the side of the cube.

oOo

Timmy heard the alarm from all the way down the street, and picked up the pace, running as fast as he could until he reached Remy Buxaplenty's house. While he usually would have had to swallow bile at the sight of his enemy's estate, he was too stricken with fear to even breathe.

Lexi and Lilia stood in the bushes beside the front door, their eyes as wide as saucers as the alarm blared. Timmy could hear dogs barking in the distance, undoubtedly heading their way, but his gaze was focused on Morgana Dixon, standing several feet away from the girls and holding the Hypercube high above her head. Lexi yelled something that Timmy couldn't hear, and Lilia took off running back through the bushes, though Lexi didn't have time to do the same.

"No!" he yelled out, nearly falling in his haste to get to them in time, but it was too late. Just as Lexi turned, meeting his eyes with an expression of horror, Morgana pressed a button on the side of the Hypercube, and in a flash of blue light, Lexi was sucked inside. Immediately, Morgana tucked the cube back into her pocket and took off, running full-speed away from the mansion. She practically threw herself into the next yard just as huge guard dogs came tearing around the side of the house.

Timmy was still trying to process this when he experienced the strangest sensation of his life. Suddenly, without warning, he heard Lexi's voice, clear as day in his head as if she was standing right beside him.

_Timmy! Help!_

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I was away this weekend and wasn't able to write. I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully it's good enough. The next one should be up by Sunday at the latest. Please read and review to let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 14

Being trapped in the Hypercube was a lot like being unconscious. It felt like only seconds had passed since Lexi had been sucked into the cube when she opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back on a stone floor.

Groaning, she sat up in confusion as the recollection of what had happened came flooding back to her. "Where am I?"

"Lexi! What are you doing here?"

"Diamond?" Lexi asked in shock, spotting her godmother several feet away, trapped under a butterfly net. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were under a much larger net beside her, and a third net contained a dark-skinned fairy that Lexi didn't recognize. "Guys! You're all here!"

"Morgana caught you, too?" Diamond asked in horror, and Lexi nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Where'd she go, anyway? And where are we?"

"Take a guess." Wanda gestured around the large, stone room, and Lexi gazed around, almost able to feel her heart sinking.

Strange fairy hunting contraptions, photos of Timmy and Lexi taped to dart boards, a giant blow-up picture of Mr. Crocker with a crown and staff photographed on…

Crocker's lab.

Feeling like the biggest idiot in te world, Lexi tilted her head back and groaned. "Wow, _duh. _We _knew _Crocker and Morgana were working together! Why didn't we look here in the first place?" She clapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. This whole situation could have been avoided if she and Timmy had just thought things through for half a second instead of rushing into everything.

"Morgana dumped you and Juandissimo here and ran off," Diamond went on, ignoring her goddaughter's rant of self-loathing. "She's going to look for more fairies, most likely."

"Juandissimo?" Lexi raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "You're Remy's fairy, right?"

"_Ay, _it is true," the Spanish fairy confirmed dramatically. "That unattractive woman trapped me under here with not a mirror in sight!" He shook his head, slumping against the net.

Lexi blinked in surprise at his strange words before sighing and turning back to the others. "Well, I'm not trapped under a net, so I guess Morgana doesn't really care if I stay here or not."

"She locked the door," Wanda explained, "from the outside. That's the only entrance, so you can't get out."

Lexi shrugged. "Fine. I'll just let you guys out and then you can use magic to get us out of here." Rolling her eyes, she stood up and walked over to the fairies, kneeling down beside them. "This lady really needed to think things through better, if you ask me."

"Lexi, that's not going to – " Diamond began, but trailed off as her goddaughter grabbed onto the handle of the upside-down butterfly net and pulled.

"Hey, it won't move!" Lexi complained, grasping the base instead of yanking with all of her might. "I think it's bolted to the floor. Great. Well, I guess we really are stuck here." She sighed, leaning against the wall and looking around, deciding that her best option was to wait for Morgana to return and try to sneak out the door.

"Just use your super powerful hybrid magic to free us!" Cosmo piped up excitedly, and Poof agreed, nodding with extra enthusiasm.

"My magic?" Lexi repeated, feeling a bit sick to her stomach. "Uh, yeah, I don't think so. The Fairy Council said that I can only use my powers in life or death situations. And really, we're just stuck here, we're not in any danger or anything. So I don't think I should use any magic yet." She looked away, expecting them to yell at her or argue like Timmy had.

To her surprise, though, the fairies agreed quietly, all of them looking defeated. "Do you know where Timmy is?" Diamond asked suddenly. "And what about that little girl that was with you two?"

"Lilia got away right before Morgana captured me," Lexi explained, ignoring Cosmo and Wanda's looks of confusion at the unfamiliar name. "And I saw Timmy standing down the street, watching right before I got sucked into the cube. I tried to say something to him, but I didn't have enough time."

Wanda and Diamond exchanged a worried glance. "I guess all we can do now is wait for Morgana to get back."

oOo

Timmy clutched his head, Lexi's words still ringing in his ears. Or, at least, they sounded like her words. He could still remember how it had seemed as though she had been screaming right into his ear, though she clearly hadn't spoken aloud.

"Timmy!" Lilia came running up to him, her face pale and stricken with horror. "What happened to Lexi? She got sucked into that same weird thing that took Diamond!"

"Yeah," Timmy sighed, trying to forget about the strange experience that had just occurred. "Morgana captured her, I guess."

As soon as he saw Lilia's reaction, he regretted being so blunt. The little girl's violet eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "So that mean lady has Lexi, too?"

"Yeah." Timmy was pretty horrified himself as the realization hit him. Not only had Morgana taken his godparents, but now she had his best friend – along with her powerful fairy magic – as well. He was completely alone, besides the six-year-old girl who he was now fully responsible for. "Does Diamond's protection spell still work?" he asked, reaching forward, his hand bouncing back before he could touch Lilia's arm. "That answers that."

"We have to save Lexi and the fairies!" Lilia pulled on his sleeve, much to Timmy's surprise – the protection spell must have only prevented people from touching Lilia, not from her touching them.

"I know, I know," he groaned, pacing back and forth and trying to focus. Lexi's words (or were they really just Timmy's thoughts?) still echoed in his head. "I don't know anyone else in Dimmsdale with fairies, though." He thought for a moment, and was just about to give up hope when an obvious thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute! Crocker! The Fairy Council, and, uh, my future kids, told us that Morgana teamed up with Crocker at first! I bet she's hiding out at his house!" He wanted to smack himself on the forehead – how had they not figured that out sooner? It seemed so obvious!

"Yeah!" Lilia agreed, nodding eagerly. "Where's he live?"

"This way, come on," Timmy yelled, breaking into a run, and the little girl raced after him. They ran in silence for a few minutes, as Timmy continually berated himself for not remembering that Morgana and Crocker were working together, until they arrived on Crocker's street. "His house is right down there," he said to Lilia, pointing down at the large, old, run-down house halfway down the street.

Lilia stared at him, wide-eyed. "This is my street! That's my house right there!" She pointed at a small but nice white house several houses down from Crocker's. Lilia narrowed her eyes at Crocker's house. "I've never seen the man who lives there, but my mom and dad have, and they say he's really weird."

"He is," Timmy confirmed, not breaking his stride as the spooky house came closer and closer. "He's my teacher."

They stopped on the sidewalk in front of the house, which looked as creepy and almost haunted as ever. It had an abandoned look to it, though Timmy knew that someone was most likely inside…possibly even waiting for them. "Come on," he muttered to Lilia as she grabbed his hand. "Let's sneak around to the backyard."

The two kids crept cautiously around the side of the house. The backyard was just as run-down as the front, with brown, uncut grass and garbage littering the large area. Timmy gazed around, finally noticing a dirty, small window at the very bottom of the house, which most likely led into the basement.

While the rest of the windows were concealed by blinds, this one was not, and the room in which it led seemed to be lit up. Curious, he got down on his hands and knees and peered down, squinting to try and see through the layer of grime. He noticed several spots of bright colors – pink, green, and blue – and gaped. "I think they're in there!" he whispered fervently to Lilia, who joined him quickly, obviously frightened of the creepy house.

Timmy held his breath as he rapped lightly on the window, hoping that if his fairies and Lexi really were in the basement, Morgana wasn't with them. The blurred figures shifted around, though the window remained closed. "Lexi," Timmy whispered as loudly as he dared. "Cosmo, Wanda! Poof! Diamond! Anybody there?"

There was more movement on the other side of the window pane, and a blur of yellow appeared only several feet away. "Timmy?" Lexi whispered audibly, and Timmy felt his head buzz with relief.

"Yeah, it's me and Lilia," he confirmed. "Are our fairies there, too?"

"Yep," she told him. "We're all here, and so is that fairy Juandissimo. I tried to open the window but I think it's locked, and so is the door. We're stuck in here."

Timmy grabbed onto the windowpane and yanked, but sure enough, it wouldn't budge. "You're right. Maybe I can get in another way. We'll keep looking around."

"Yeah, just watch out," she warned, her voice muffled. "Morgana left a while ago and she'll probably be back soon."

Timmy opened his mouth, preparing to ask her where her reckless spirit had gone, when Lilia let out a scream from beside him and a hand closed down around the back of Timmy's shirt. He was pulled into the air, and came face-to-face with Crocker.

"Turner," Crocker growled. "I thought you might be snooping around. Looking for your _FAIRY GODPARENTS, _are you?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Crocker." Timmy's heartbeat slowed down at bit – he had defeated Crocker plenty of times…it was Morgana he was worried about beating.

"Maybe not now, Turner, but you will be when you've seen what I've been working on," his teacher responded, letting out a cackle as he began dragging Timmy inside the house. Before the back door closed behind them, Timmy caught a glimpse of Lilia, who had ducked behind a tire and was peering at them in horror.

Crocker shoved Timmy down the stone stairs into the basement and past his laboratory. They arrived in front of a plain door, which Crocker unlocked before shoving Timmy inside and slamming the door behind him.

Lexi looked up at him, frowning. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I started school a few days ago, and I've been having some major writer's block. Hopefully I will still be able to get a new chapter up every week, though I'm still having some trouble coming up with ideas for this story, so updates may be a bit delayed. Please review to let me know what you think!


End file.
